A Classroom With a Twist
by Lil'RedHairedDevil
Summary: Everyone knows how Assassination Classroom originally went, but what would happen if we changed the gender of one of the main characters? Nagisa is no longer a male, but a female. What things will stay the same? What will change? What new things will occur with this change? Read on if you would like to find out. Karma x Fem!Nagisa. Rated T for language.
1. Assassination Time

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story Classroom with a Twist! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **WARNING: If you do not like the idea of Nagisa being a female or the fact that this will be a Karma x Nagisa fanfiction, then this is not a story for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters. Only small bits and pieces are my own ideas. I acknowledge all rightful owners.**

* * *

" _Anything can be a sword if you polish it enough."_

 _-Nagisa Shiota_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Assassination Time**

A tense silence fell upon a seemingly 'normal' classroom that was full of students with their heads tilted down deep in thought. The students inside the classroom seemed a bit nervous and were waiting for an event that was about to take place.

All of the class members heard a sudden loud crash. The crash caused a large wave of wind to hit the classroom building that caused it to shake. A female green haired class member with pigtails either side of her hair and bangs that brushed the top of her eyebrows inhaled and exhaled a sharp breath and looked out the window with her hazel eyes that was right next to her. Another classmate lifted their head up while they furrowed their eyebrows with a determined look and was preparing their self for what is going to take place in a short while. This classmate had a matching pair of blue eyes and hair that was styled into two messy-bun-like-pigtails with bangs just like the green haired female but with two pieces of chin length hair that framed their face and was also a female.

The students heard a slithering noise that was coming from down the hall that was moving closer to the classroom by every second. A male member of the class clenched his near chattering teeth in nervousness and gulped loudly. The door of the classroom was opened by the cause of all of the strange noises and was soon closed again when it was inside. The students slightly lifted their heads up slowly and looked at the creature that was standing before them.

A roll book was placed onto a wooden desk that was at the front of the classroom facing the students by a yellow tentacle. "Alright people." A voice said strongly. "Let's get started, shall we? Class monitor, if you would do the honours." A yellow creature with a bunch of tentacles wiggling around in the air with a large inhuman smile on its face paired with black beady eyes continued. The creature wore a strange outfit that covered nearly all of its body with a black tie with a yellow waxing crescent moon on it just resting on top of his heart.

"Right." The blue-headed female stated confidently while raising from her seat. "Ready!" She continued with her voice raised a bit. With that, all of the class members stood up with a gun in their hands, aiming at the yellow creature. "Aim!" She commanded again taking a short pause. The yellow creature silently observed all of the students pointing their guns at him and patiently waited. "Fire!" When the word came out of the blue-headed female's mouth, the sound of guns firing at their target erupted. With that, the creature effortlessly dodged all of the incoming bullets with an impossible speed.

"Oh. Oh my." The creature joked while continuing to dodge all of the bullets heading his way. "Well, why don't I just call roll while you children wear yourselves out. Isogai?" The creature called.

"Here." A male class member said with a normal tone like everyone was not firing a gun at a peculiar looking creature.

"What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't make that out over all of the gun fire." The creature stated.

"Here!" Isogai stated louder.

"Okajima?" The creature asked.

"Here!" Another male replied.

"Okuda?"

"Here!" This time a female voice replied.

"Kataoka?"

"Here!" Another female called out.

"Kayano?"

"Here!" The green haired girl called.

"Kanzaki?"

"Here!" A female voice replied.

The creature called out the rest of the roll and by the end of it; all of the students were panting and had different levels of defeat on each of their expressions. "All presented accounted for." A certain yellow creature said with a bubbly voice while closing the roll book. "No ditchers, congratulations!" The creature spoke while his face turned a bright orange with a darker shade of orange in the shape of a circle.

All of the students continued panting but they were all easing up a bit. A blonde-haired female with a pair of bright blue eyes that went by the name Nakamura sighed out aloud. "He's fast."

Isogai, a boy with dark brown hair and pale gold eyes spoke nearly straight after Nakamura. "The whole class opened fire and he doesn't even have a scratch." He said disbelievingly with a slight puzzled expression on his face.

The blue-headed female also known as Nagisa looked down and stared at her gun. _'Yup.'_ She thought _. 'We're assassins,'_ Nagisa paused. _'And our target.'_ Nagisa removed her gaze from her gun to her yellow tentacle filled teacher. _'Is our teacher.'_ She thought finally.

"No luck today either hey? That's really too bad." The creature said clearly faking its pity. "What's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitutes for inventiveness perhaps? That any hack can get a gun and pull a trigger? Some of column 'A', some of column 'B'? I get your trying to cast the net as widely as possible, but the approach lacked originality." The teacher said like it was very normal. "When the target moves at mach 20, an assassin needs to think outside the box." The creature finished.

A short and sharp laugh came from a male class member that had orange-brown hair and light brown eyes. His name was Maehara. "Right, mach 20. No freaking way did you dodge that many bullets." Maehara said accusingly pointing his finger at the yellow creature.

"He's got a point." A spiked black haired and dark blue-eyed male that went by the name of Sugino agreed with Maehara. "I mean, these are only BB's, right? For all we know you could have just stood there and took them like a champ." Sugino continued while examining a small pink coloured BB. The class started to talk among themselves to express their own opinions in how their inhuman teacher either dodged or took the bullets like a professional. Meanwhile, their creature of a teacher was just observing the students and heaved a sigh.

"Collect the ammunition and bring it here." He said tiredly. "As was explained," Said the creature while he took a loaded gun full of BB's from a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes called Okano. "As were explained, these are anti-me BB's." He said while he lifted one of his tentacles up and the gun filled with BB's and lined them up with each other. "Harmless to you but," With that the yellow creature shot his arm with the gun in his hand which caused his arm to completely detach from the rest of his body and a slimy yellow blood-like substance to start gushing out of his wound. There were collections of gasps and small screams that echoed through the classroom because of the sight they saw before their eyes. "Able to split my cells like a knife through warm tofu. Developed by your government for that exact purpose." The teacher continued while the class members watched the detached arm moving in all different directions on the floor. "Of course after a few seconds I can regenerate good as new." He stated while his arm suddenly grew back. "A luxury you won't have if you accidently shoot your eye out. From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom. Safety first." The creature said in his usual joyful manner.

Suddenly, green stripes appear across his face and his giant smile turned into more of an arrogant expression with his grin widening. "And good luck killing me before graduation, you're going to need it." He stated cockily. "Fire arms, government tissue, anti-me BB's away please. Time to get to work." He said back in his normal voice and with that, the class started to settle down into their seats.

' _Kunugigaoka Junior High.'_ Nagisa thought independently. _'Class 3-E, the assassination classroom. The bell rings, another day begins.'_

* * *

The strange looking teacher just finished writing a question up on the chalkboard for the class. He quickly turned around to face the rest of the class. "Okay, here's a puzzler for you." The creature stated. His beady eyes quickly observed the class until the landed on a certain dark brown-haired male. "Isogai."

"Um, sir?" Isogai questioned with a tinge of an unsure tone.

"Which of these four tentacles are the odd man out?" The creature questioned Isogai while four of his tentacles came out in the colours of green, pink, white and blue with blue being the largest one.

"Um," Isogai started with a bit of confusion. "The blue one?"

The octopus looking creatures face turned a bright orange with a darker orange in the form of a circle while small light bells went off randomly. "Excellent! The boy who is standing employs who as a relative pro-noun. A relative pro-noun-"

"Hey Nagisa." The green-haired Kayano whispered to her blue-haired friend. Nagisa's head turned towards Kayano to give her full attention to her. "Check it out." Kayano said with a small smile while pointing up at the moon. "Crescent moons up, during the day. Neat huh?"

Nagisa kept staring up at the moon while she was deep in her own thoughts. ' _How did this happen? How did we get here? I mean as far as I know, it started with two very big things kicking of through the year.'_ Nagisa started to remember all that had started to happen. _'First, there was the moon. One minute it is fine, the next, kaboom. Permanent crescent.'_

Nagisa thought about all of the different news stations all around the world broadcasting about how 70% of the moon vaporized. The discussion all around the world was what did it mean? How did it happen? All questions about what had occurred would be answered very shortly. Nagisa thought back to the life-changing encounter that herself, and the rest of the class faced. _'There was that, and then there was him.'_ Nagisa thought back to the day they first met their teacher.

" _Hello! How are you?" A cheery voice spoke that belonged to a yellow tentacle filled creature. "So, I'm the one who blew up the moon."_

 _The whole class that was sitting in their seats at first had a normal expression upon their faces. After a few seconds of processing the information they just heard, the class's face switched to one of confusion. "Huh?" They all called._

" _Next year I intend to do the same to planet earth, but never mind that now. I'm going to be your new teacher, isn't that exciting!" The creature said while his octopus-like tentacles were moving all around in the air._

 _All of the class's expressions quickly changed to annoyed and a bit creeped out with beads of sweat sticking onto their faces._ 'There are so many things wrong with this picture.' _They all thought with a robotic tone._

 _'It was a strong first impression.'_ Nagisa thought back in the present.

 _A man with spiky black hair and dark eyes started to speak. "I'm Karasuma from the Ministry of Defence. What- what I'm about to tell you what we call in the business classified." Karasuma took a deep breath in and then let it straight out. "Oh hell, I'll just come right out with it. I'm going to need you to kill this thing, for the sake of mankind." He said while he indicated it towards the yellow creature._

 _A collection of confused sounds came from all of the students. "Excuse me." An orange-brown haired male with green eyes named Mimura called. "No offence, is this a joke? Because if this is the alien that blew up the moon-" An offended sound came from the creature while waving his tentacles around._

" _I am an earthling born and brought up here thank you very much!" The creature retorted._ 'Okay.' _Thought a confused Nagisa._

" _I'm not at liberty to discuss the details at this juncture; I'll just say he is telling the truth." Karasuma said in his normal emotionless tone. "His threat is all too real. As of this coming march, he will obliterate the earth." He continued, "Apart from you the only people who know this are world leaders. If word of this gets out to the public, we will have wide spread panic on our hands. He must be terminated soon and with extreme prejudice. Which means you," Karasuma paused while he reached into his pocket, took out a green looking knife while he aimed for the creature, and missed because of the speed of the creature. "Must become," Karasuma took another swing with the knife at the creature while the creature dodged it easily with his speed again. "Assassins." Karasuma finished._

 _Karasuma kept trying to stab the creature but the creature was just too fast a dodged every one of his swings. "Now, you'll notice he is incredibly fast!" Karasuma yelled from all of the effort he put into his attacks and strikes. "And for some reason he likes grooming eyebrows. A lot!" He stated trying to keep calm while the creature had a kit full of different types of beauty products and was fixing Karasuma's eyebrows._

 _Karasuma put in extra effort into one of his swings that the creature went by the front of the class so fast that a wave of wind that was caused to blow in the students' faces, causing them to scream and hold their arms up in front of their faces to protect themselves._

 _Karasuma stopped swinging to explain, "You're looking at a being so powerful that he can obliterate over half the moon in seconds. So fast, he has been clocked at mach 20. A world he is allowed to live as a world is waiting to be destroyed." Karasuma stated. "Plain and simple." He finished._

 _The creature spoke as he put away his mini beauty kit, "He makes everything sound so grim, doesn't he? Cheer up! I have graciously made your government an offer. Stop making fools of yourselves trying to kill me I said and let me teach class 3-E at this lovely institution." He cheerily spoke._

 _Everyone in the class had sweat beading down their foreheads. Nagisa's brow twitched._ 'Seriously?' _She thought along with some of her other classmates thinking the same._

 _Tick marks appeared on Karasuma's forehead. "We didn't have much of a choice. We have no idea what his motives are, but we agreed on the condition that none of you students will be harmed in any way. The advantage is full. On the one hand, we will know his whereabouts a good portion of every weekday, which is something. On the other he will be in close range to 30 people with the will to kill him."_

A certain blonde-haired girl with blue eyes shot a bullet at her target/trigger with her gun. The creature straight away caught the bullet in between two pieces of white cardboard.

"Nakamura!" The creature yelled out. "I remember distinctively saying no discharging guns in the classroom!" The creature scolded with his face turning a bright red.

Nakamura put her head down and scratched the back of her neck in guilt. "I know."

"Back row young lady! Think about what you have done." The creature scolded and as response heard a small groan.

Nagisa propped her check onto her closed fist. _'Why would this thing want to be our teacher? And how are we going to assassinate him if the government can't? Those are the questions we should have asked at the start, but I guess we got distracted.'_ Nagisa thought while her eyes were looking down at her desk while thinking back again.

" _Do the deed and you get 10 billion." Karasuma stated. With that said, the whole class shot out of their seats and all screamed out a shocked sound with their eyes widened in shock and money hunger._

" _It's only fair. Kill him and save the earth. That doesn't deserve a life on easy street, what are we fighting for." Karasuma stated while looking at the creature that now had green striped on its face. "He doesn't think you can do it, use that. Green stripes indicate that he is feeling superior. We have some experience with it."_

" _Freaky." A class member murmured underneath their breath._

" _Truth be told I'm not worried. The military couldn't kill me so why would anyone assume students could. After all you don't even have fighter jets." The creature said cockily while thinking of how he out-smarted the jets a cleaned the roofs on them._

" _What's with the cleaning fetish?" A female class member asked._

 _A cart filled with guns and knives was pulled into the classroom by two of Karasuma's assistances. "It's all on you. Find the cracks in this smug bastards defences and exploit them. The weapons you will be provided with are harmless to humans but fatal to him. And it goes without saying; we will need to keep all of this between us." Karasuma said while Nagisa gave a side-glance to Kayano and then turned back. "The clock is ticking. Decide whether you will stand out home blasting into space dust."_

" _That should just about cover it I think" The yellow creature said slyly with his face turning back to his normal shade of yellow. "What do you say we hit the books and make your last year of your lives a productive one." He stated slyly again while rubbing two of his tentacles together._

The class watched their strange looking teacher writing up another question on the board. _'So that's it.'_ Nagisa thought. _'We have a year to live. If we can't find a way to kill our teacher, earth is going to be history.'_

A while later, the lunch bell rang. The creature looked up from the board to the clock to double check that the bell was right. "That's lunch time everybody." He said while walking towards the closest window at the front of the classroom and open it. "Excuse me while I head over to China to grab a quick bite. You have my cell number. Any killers feeling especially trigger happy today are welcome to hit me up." With that, the yellow teacher sped off at mach 20 causing waves of wind to hit the students.

"Okay, math." Nakamura started. "If he is traveling at mach 20."

"It'll take 10 minutes tops to reach his favourite take-out place." Nagisa continued while still staring at the window their teacher flew out from.

"So, just to be clear, we've absolutely ruled out missiles?" A male member from the class stated questionably.

"Are you kidding?" Retorted Isogai. "Even if we had access to that kind of hardware, he can break the sound barrier."

"While grading!" Nakamura finished.

'My homework even came back with a doodle on it.' Isogai thought while he looked down at the sheet of homework he had gotten corrected with an awkward smile on his face.

"All things considered, you have to admit he is not doing a bad job." Nakamura stated while an orange-haired female with green eyes that was named Kurahashi was thinking back to the time the creature had helped her with algebra.

While Kurahashi was thinking back to the small study session she exclaimed, "I know right. He tutored me on algebra and I killed it on our pop quiz the next day."

"Yeah." Stated Mimura with a grim expression. "Kind of a shame. We get our grades up just in time for the world to end. Well college wasn't happening either way."

' _Flying human creature dead set on world destruction, check.'_ Nagisa thought while staring at Mimura with a faraway look while holding a notebook up in the air with both of her hands. _'Impossible targe,'_ she continued while staring at her notebook. _'Check. But he might be the best damn teacher anyone of us has ever had.'_ Nagisa thought while taking out the knife that was in her skirt pocket. _'Forget that we all are would-be assassins and that most people see us as average garden verity third-years. At least on the surface.'_ She wondered while her gaze observed her fellow classmates. _'Underneath it all though, class 3-E has always been different.'_ Nagisa started to get lost in her thoughts but suddenly a rough voice called out to her.

"Yo Nagisa." A male with brown hair and dyed blonde hair at the roots with light green eyes called out. He was named Terasaka. Nagisa snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards him. "Look alive little girl, let's put our money where our mouth is and get this done." He continued. Nagisa just noticed his two lackeys standing behind him. Their names were Yoshida and Muramatsu. Yoshida had dark brown hair and sharp dark eyes and Muramatsu had dirty blonde hair with small and black eyes. They all had sly grins on their faces that were full of mischievousness. Not good at all. Nagisa had a horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong but she nodded her head anyway.

A few moments later, Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida were all hanging around the back stairs that lead to the oval and Nagisa was standing just in front of them all with her notebook out in her hand.

"So in other words, we know the octopus' face changes colour depending in what mood he is in. Have you been keeping track like I told you to? Give me the specks." Terasaka demanded.

"You got it." Nagisa stated confidently and fixated her attention to her notebook. "I guess for starters, green stripes mean he feels cocky, so that's something. When we give a wrong answer, his face goes dark purple. When we answer correctly, bright red. What's interesting is every day after lunch without fail-"

"Blah blah, whatever." Terasaka said, cutting Nagisa off. Nagisa looked up from her notebook to focus on what he has to say. Terasaka walked down towards Nagisa. "We got more than enough." Terasaka continued while lifting up his own knife. "When his guard's down that's when we make our move, well at least you do." Terasaka grinned.

Nagisa eyed Terasaka's knife with an uncertain gaze. "Yeah, about that, I-"

Terasaka again interrupted Nagisa getting right into her face. "Don't start, we've been over this! Worried about your transcript?" Nagisa started to get uncomfortable with how close Terasaka was close to her and with his breath over her face. She turned her head the other way. "Wake up! We're 3-E! Everyone expects us to be thugs and murderers anyway!" Terasaka yelled. "You know what the E stands for right; end of the line. Think they shuttle us up this mountain every day for the view? Sorry to burst your bubble women, but society don't want us." Terasaka threw an arm over Nagisa's shoulder making her feel even more uncomfortable. "When do nobodies like us have a shot at the kind of cash that's at stake here? This is our one-way ticket out of this dump! No guts no glory." Said Terasaka while reaching into his pocket. "Let this be your moment to shine." Terasaka lifted up a small orange bag with white string. "Man up. Go make a name for yourself." With that, Terasaka dropped the bag into Nagisa's hand and gave out a small laugh while walking back to his lackeys. "Best of luck! Try not to blow it." Terasaka finished sounding like there was a double meaning with what he said.

Nagisa looked down at the small bag in her hand with a thoughtful and troubled expression on her face. She thought back to when she first found out she was moving to class 3-E.

" _Did you hear about Nagisa? Their chucking her to E class." A male ex-class member of Nagisa's said._

 _A small female laugh was heard, "Shocking. What else were they going to do?" They said sarcastically._

" _That's one less name in my contacts I'll tell you that." Another male voice spitted._

" _Yeah. How messed up is it that we know someone like her?" Another male said._

 _Unlike all the other rude voices, only one voice from a male was kind._

" _Don't worry about what anyone says, alright Nagi?" The voice said softly. "This dump of a school only focuses on how 'smart' other people are. So, what if you're going down to E class. Those bastards can say whatever they want. Don't let it get to you, but if they keep saying things and if they do something to you," the voice paused. "I won't just stand still and watch. I'll take matters into my own hands."_

Nagisa snapped back into the present while keeping her eyes trained on the ground, thinking about that last voice. She quietly whispered the name of the last voice full of kindness and longing.

Nagisa started to hear a loud sound that sounded high pitched. Nagisa raised her head and turned around to see what the source of the sound was. A loud crash was heard, and dust arose from the ground. Nagisa let out a small noise of surprise and covered her face with her arms.

"Hello there. I'm back" The voice of the creature started casually. The yellow teacher had a missile resting on his shoulder but being held by one of his tentacles.

"Okay." Nagisa stated full of shock, putting her arms down. "Hi sir. So, what's- what's with the missile?"

"A souvenir from a strike force that tried to bring me down over the Sea of Japan." The teacher said casually like it was normal.

Beads of sweat ran down Nagisa's hair as she stated still in shock, "Must be lonely spending your life in the cross fires."

"Quite the opposite actually." The creature stated while pointing up a finger. "Reminds me of how amazing I am." He stated while raising his head up high. Nagisa's eyes widened when she heard the end of that comment. "Now then," he stated while walking towards the class building. "Inside for 5th period please." With that all said, he continued to walk towards the class building.

Nagisa continued to face forwards but bowed down her head a bit. "Sure." She stated softly. _'There's no denying it. He is amazing.'_ Nagisa thought while thinking of all the things she has seen him do. _'Confident, capable. Powerful enough to make people stand up and take notice, even if they are trying to kill him. Everything I'm not, everything I'll never be. No matter how hard I'll try or how many chances I am given.'_ Nagisa again thought back to her old teacher and what he had to say about her.

" _Because of you I received the worst teachers' evaluation of the year. You unteachable brat, as far as I'm concerned this campus can't get rid you fast enough." Nagisa's teacher stated smugly._

Nagisa clutched the string from the orange bag tightly. _'I can do this.'_ She thought. _'I have an advantage. I'm as invisible to him as to anyone else.'_ She paused on that thought. _'Just maybe not to him.'_

* * *

"Okie dokie!" The teacher called cheerily while stepping away from the board that was filled with writing. "Your assignment this afternoon is to compose a short poem. The final line should read, 'was tentacles all along.' Collections of confused sounds arose from the students.

"Excuse me sir." A girl with straight black hair and light brown eyes stated while raising her hand. Her name was Kanzaki. "Really?"

"Really." Replied the creature. "When you have completed the assignment, kindly bring it forward. You will be graded on creativity, grammar and overall beauty of expression. Here's an example;" The creature started. "Not the storm of garden snow, of flowers moving on, but sprouting there instead, was tentacles all along."

"Yeah, because that makes a lot of sense. Sheesh." Isogai mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You may go home once you're finished." The teachers ended. Collections of what arose up again.

"But sir, was tentacles all along-" Kurahashi started but soon was cut off by the creature.

"Better get those little brains sparking, and those imaginations slithering." He stated and shortly after that, he started wiggling his tentacles around and made an annoying repetitive noise that sounded like to was supposed to be an octopus.

"Could you please knock that off!" Maehara snapped.

Kayano started to raise her hand. "Um sir, question?" She asked.

No one seemed to notice that right before Kayano had said anything the creatures face had turned a bright pink but quickly turned back to yellow. Except for a certain blue-headed girl. "Of course. Fire away Kayano."

"Do we always have to call you sir? You haven't given us your name and I think we need one." Kayano stated. The creature let out a long sound. "I mean it would be kind of awkward if we didn't call you anything, right?"

The teacher let out an understanding sound. "Well now,"

"Oversight." Sugino spoke to a female next to him that had purplish-brown hair and purplish-black eyes. Her name was Fuwa.

"Yeah, a little bit." She replied.

"Hm." The teacher continued while one of his tentacles scratched his head. "The trouble is, I don't have the sort of name you just give to people. Why not pick one for me?" He answered.

Beads of sweat went down Maehara's head. "What could go wrong?" He mumbled.

"Just focus on leader and sintacts." He finished.

"Okay." Kayano answered with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll take a short break while you all take up your pens." The creature said tiredly while leaning against the desk with his eyes looking down at the ground in a tired manner, slowly turning a bright pink.

Nagisa looked up from her desk to their teacher, analysing him. Nagisa's bangs covered her eyes and she slowly stood up and started to walk towards the pink-faced creature. The creatures head looked up at Nagisa.

"Seems the muse favours Nagisa." The creature spoke. Terasaka gave out a menacing laugh with a sly grin. Kayano eyed Nagisa, gasping when she saw a knife on the inside of Nagisa's page.

' _Every day after lunch without fail he gets sleepy.'_ Nagisa observed while walking towards the creature. _'I can tell he check out when his face turns pink. Kayano's question threw him off and he seems distracted. All sign point to this being the right moment.'_ The whole class was now paying attention to what was going on in front of them. Everyone was silent in keenness, waiting for what was going to happen. _'Prep school flunkies know how to slip between the cracks. It's what we do. Parents and teachers are always yapping at us telling we have to apply ourselves.'_ Nagisa stopped walking and faced the creature when she was right in front of him. _'Apply ourselves.'_ Nagisa thought carefully and humourlessly.

Nagisa lifted her head up and took a quick swing with the knife she was hiding towards the creature. With a tentacle, the creature easily caught her hand with no effort at all, but was surprised how much strength the small girl in front of him had.

"What did I say about thinking outside of the box?" The creature said while taking the knife out of Nagisa's hand with a white cloth. _'Alright then.'_ Nagisa thought.

In a split second, Nagisa jumped at the creature and wrapped her hands around his neck like a hug. The creature quickly turned back into his normal yellow colour out of surprise. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Nagisa thought. _'He's going to be furious. I know it.'_ Nagisa gave out a half-genuine smile, thinking about a certain boy that helped her in so many ways. The creature's beady eyes widened when he saw the grenade wrapped around the girls neck, but it was to late.

Terasaka smirked and pressed a button on a remote. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that was accompanied with a loud bang. BB's flew all across the classroom and there were all types of screams being voiced out all around the classroom.

Terasaka laughed, "Yeah!"

"We did it!" Cried Muramatsu.

All around the classroom there were a collection of gasps and whispers paired with worried and scared looks. Kayano cupped both of her hands over her mouth. "Nagisa?" She whispered full of worry.

"Yeah! We're going to be billionaires!" Yoshida cried out while Terasaka and Muramatsu laughed. All three of them ran to the front of the classroom towards Nagisa.

"Sayonara!" Terasaka cried.

"You jerks!" Isogai yelled out.

"What the hell have you done?" Maehara yelled also.

Terasaka leaned down towards what he thought was the creature. "Never saw a suicide bomber coming, now did you?" Terasaka joked.

"Terasaka!" Kayano leapt to a stand and Terasaka's attention focused on her. "What did you make Nagisa do?" She yelled angrily.

"What?" Terasaka said harshly. "I'm sorry, but do you have a better idea? I gave her a modified toy grenade filled with those stupid BB's and a spoonful or two of gunpowder so they would scatter at a high enough speed." A collection of worried sounds accrued across the classroom. Terasaka looked towards Nagisa. "Don't worry; it wasn't enough to kill anybody." Terasaka crouched down next to Nagisa's body. "I'll pitch in on her medical bills." Terasaka examined Nagisa even more and let out a confused sound.

Nagisa had some type of see-through substance covering her like a cocoon that seemed to protect her from the blast. "Whoa! She doesn't even have a mark on her." Terasaka exclaimed in shock while he lifted up some of the unknown substance that protected her. "What the hell is this membrane? Did the body-"

"It's not a body, it's a husk." The very familiar voice of the creature stated. The whole class started to look around for where it came from. "I shed my skin once a month." He stated while Nagisa sat up and broke free from the shredded skin. "I wrapped it around your classmate to protect her from the blast." Terasaka started to sweat a bit and looked up. He met with a pair of glowing red eyes that were on the creature that was hanging from the ceiling, which was surrounded by a very dark aura. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you didn't see this coming." He stated menacingly.

Nagisa, which was now standing looked up at the creature with wide eyes, wondering what was going to happen next. "Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu." The creature stated with his voice becoming more menacing and scratched up. The three that he mentioned looked up at the creature in absolute fear while shaking. The whole class was looking up at the creature with different levels of fear.

' _Okay.'_ Nagisa thought, herself being a bit scared, but no overly. _'That's a face we haven't seen before.'_ She thought while looking at the creature that was turning pitch black, with his teeth sharpening. _'Pitch black must mean,'_ she paused, _'pissed!'_

"This was your doing." The creature said, furious. Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida all looked even more frightened that tears were welling up in there eyes. "Wasn't it!" He demanded.

"Who, us?" Yoshida said with his voice trembling a small bit.

"It was all Nagisa!" Terasaka said nervously.

Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind, and for a few seconds the creature was not there anymore. After a moment, the pissed off creature came back with the nametags off everyone's houses. The creature first dropped Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida's names on the ground first.

"The nameplate off my house!" Terasaka exclaimed.

"Here's the deal kiddos." The creature said while holding everyone's house plate name. "The agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming you, but there's a catch." He stated in the same furious voice while holding up Nagisa's nameplate. "If you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again, there's nothing that says I can't harm someone else." He dropped all of them on the ground. "Family, friends, everyone in this world except you if I feel like it."

' _Suddenly it's clear on how hard it's going to be.'_ Nagisa thought with her mouth opened a bit while staring at what was happening in front of her. _'We can't run, we can't hide. Slipping between the cracks isn't an option. The only way out, is to kill him.'_

"Go on!" Nagisa turned her head towards Terasaka who just spoke. "Threaten us! I ain't afraid of no squid!" He yelled while pointing a finger at the mad creature. "Where do you get off from bowing up the moon? We got rights you know! Call us irresponsible, we're just defending ourselves!"

"Of course!" The creature stated turning back to his normal colour except for his face that turned a bright orange. "I know that. I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me. No, No, No." He stated while putting one of his tentacles on Nagisa's blue hair. Nagisa looked up at him in surprise. "As a matter of fact, Nagisa here gets full marks for technique. Her composure was simply outstanding!" The creature lifted his tentacle off Nagisa's head and pointed it to the three people responsible for the plan. The three of them went back into their scared state. "However, none of you cared if she was injured." After that was said, the three males dropped their heads down in guilt. "Not even Nagisa herself if it seems. Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone." He said sternly while his face turned dark purple with a few veins popping out.

The creature turned towards the rest of the class and his face turned back to normal. "You must believe yourself worthy of your target. That means in taking pride in what you do, in yourselves and each other. All of you are more than the sum of your parts." The creature spoke while he lifted up a finger like tentacle.

' _Chewed out at mach 20.'_ Nagisa thought while rubbing where the creature touched her head softly. _'Reassured by a tentacle whack. It's a bizarre education, but it's one I think is starting to grow on me.'_ She thought again while looking at her teacher. _'I guess when you've spent your whole life being invisible well,'_ The creature turned towards Nagisa while she was thinking that. _'It's something to feel like you're being seen.'_

The creatures gaze fell upon a small amount of smoke coming up from the teacher's desk. He slowly remembered something that happened not long ago.

 _In a broken-down building, there was a tentacle filled creature crouched down next to a human figure that was female. The female voice called out the creature, "If you- if you could sacrifice a little bit of your time, give the children the tools they need to succeed." The female then wrapped her hand around one of the yellow tentacles that were holding her in place. "Such wonderful tentacles. With hands like these you could reach them, I know it in my heart." The female finished weakly._

The creature put a tentacle over the smoke and it went out. The creature turned his head again to face Nagisa. He raised a tentacle, "Here's a puzzler for you Nagisa. Given that I have no intention in being killed," He faced the class, "Though I have every intention to enjoy spending our time together before the planet goes kaboom," he faced Nagisa again. "What exactly are you going to do about it?"

' _That's the biggest question isn't it?'_ Nagisa wondered. _'It's not like we have a lot of experience in saving the world.'_ Nagisa clenched her fists. _'I have a feeling though. One way or another, we're going to be fast learners.'_ Nagisa finished with a smirk on her face. "I think you'll find out I can do plenty sir." She stated with an uncharacteristic smirk getting more of an evil vibe by the second. A few people of the class noticed this and were very surprised in how evil and smug Nagisa looked. Even the creature, but he hid it well. "Just you wait and see."

The creature's face had green stripes on his face once again and laughed evilly, "That's the spirit." He stated proudly. "No one leaves until I am vanquished!" The creature said excitedly.

Groans were heard all around the classroom. "Way to go Nagisa!" Nakamura stated sarcastically.

"This is totally ball's!" A male voice yelled.

Nagisa quietly walked back to her desk. _'Yep. We're assassins. Our target,'_ she thought while she looked over to her teacher that was cleaning a nameplate. _'Is our teacher.'_

"Man, I don't want to be a killer." A male voice stated.

"We're all screwed." Another male said.

"We still don't know his name!" Another male exclaimed.

" What about unkillable in Japanese?" Kayano asked. Nagisa faced her to give her all of her attention. Kayano hummed, "It's Korosenai, right?" Kayano gasped and faced Nagisa. "Korosensei!" She exclaimed. Nagisa smiled at her friend and gave her thumbs up.

"Korosensei." Nagisa tested it out. _'That feels right'_ She smiled at her friend, "I like it!"

Little did they know their teacher listened on to their conversation and if it was possible, his grin became wider.

Nagisa looked back towards their strange teacher that was now named Korosensei. _'Just us and Korosensei. Here, in our assassination classroom.'_

* * *

 **That is the first chapter done! Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions or feedback. I would be very grateful. Thank you all again! :)**


	2. Baseball Time

**Hello again everyone! I am back with another update of 'A Classroom With a Twist'. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you all for the feed back you sent me! It was very helpful, so I thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **WARNING: If you do not like the idea of Nagisa being a female or the fact that this will be a Karma x Nagisa fanfiction, then this is not a story for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters. Only small bits and pieces are my own ideas. I acknowledge all rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"Real strength is a different story; it isn't about striking harder often. Real strength is about striking true."_

 _-Tomohito Sugino_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Baseball Time**

It would seem like a normal summer's day for normal everyday people. For E class though, it was the perfect day to plan and attempt another assassination. In the middle of the woods that was right next to the E class building was a certain yellow creature that was recently named Korosensei. Korosensei was lounging back on a white deck chair, sipping a drink while reading a foreign newspaper.

Korosensei gave out an unpleased hum. _'The moon is all they're talking about in the states too. Does no one care about anything else?'_ Korosensei thought while taking a sip of his drink.

"There he is." A dark headed Sugino spoke from behind a tree while eyeing his target carefully. "Chilling out back, right before the very first bell without a care in the world. Reading a Hawaiian newspaper he casually picked up from Hawaii on the way here." Sugino turned around. "Nice!" He complimented towards his blue-headed partner. "Good work Nagisa. Thanks. I owe you one."

Nagisa gave Sugino a small smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Best of luck Sugino."

Sugino gave out a short laugh and grinned while holding up a baseball covered with pink BB's. "Ten billion big, here I come." Sugino quickly stood up from his spot and moved away from the tree right next to it. Sugino turned his body to the side and lifted his front leg up. He eyed Korosensei calculating what movement he had to do to get the ball to hit its target. Sugino lifted his backhand to pitch the ball.

' _We are assassins.'_ Nagisa eyed Sugino and his movements while he let go of the BB covered baseball. _'Our target,'_ Nagisa observed the ball flying through the air heading for their teacher that was still reading the newspaper. _'Is our teacher.'_

"Top of the morning to ya!" A very familiar voice said from behind the two students. The two student's bodies went rigid. "It's usually considered polite to reply."

Sugino and Nagisa snapped their heads around to look at the voice behind them. What they saw was Korosensei, standing right in front of them instead of lounging on the chair. Sugino snapped his head back and forth to where Korosensei was before and where Korosensei is now.

Nagisa stared up at their teacher in disbelief. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." Nagisa started. "Good morning sir."

"A baseball imbedded with Government Issue anti-me BB's, creative!" The teacher observed. "Points for the method of delivery quieter than the pop of a standard air rifle unfortunately," Korosensei relived the moment when the baseball was traveling through the air. "Once airborne, the weapon gave me nothing but time."

 _The creature called Korosensei rushed towards the storeroom at an inhuman speed while the baseball was traveling through the air._ "Ample opportunity in fact to organize a defensive manoeuvre." _Korosensei then rummaged through a box full of equipment, found what he was looking for, straightened out the sign on top of the door and then closed the door to head back where the students were._ "A quick visit to the equipment room and ta da, I had, pardon the pun, a handy solution." Korosensei lifted his tentacle up that was covered with a baseball glove and inside that glove was the baseball Sugino pitched.

Both Nagisa and Sugino had very defeated expressions on their faces.

The class bell rang. "Tick tock children." Korosensei threw up the baseball with green stripes along his face. "Graduation will be here before you know it." With that said, Korosensei slithered back towards the 3-E class building. "Right then, homeroom if you would please."

Sugino released a sigh and dropped his head down. "Yes sir." He stated sadly. Nagisa looked up towards Sugino and gave him a soft look when she saw his defeated expression. "Dammit. Well, so much for my fast ball, big shock there I guess." Sugino stated sarcastically.

"It was a good throw." Nagisa reassured. Nagisa noticed what she said didn't seem to make Sugino feel any better.

* * *

Korosensei was writing on the chalkboard in Japanese characters while explaining what they had to learn. While everyone else was listening to the lesson, Nagisa was getting lost in her thoughts again. She wasn't worried about the topic Korosensei was teaching the rest of the class because a fair while ago a boy her age taught it to her. At the time she didn't even know why she needed to know the subject the boy taught her, but he just brushed it aside.

" _You never know when it could help you Nagi. Even if we don't need it now, in the future we might."_

Nagisa let out a small smile and then stopped thinking about the boy and started to think about what her unique looking teacher was doing. _'What are the facts? This guy vaporized 70% of the moon and plans to destroy earth in March. He can do it; the issue is how to stop him. Oh, and for some reason before ending the world, he wants to teach a bunch of last chance junior high nobodies. The ministry of defence was quick to make the most of this situation. They gave us a mission; kill our teacher, save the planet.'_ Nagisa continued to think, _'We're on board because the reward money is crazy. 10 billion crazy.'_

"Hey Nagisa?" Nagisa's friend Kayano whispered to her. Nagisa turned her head to face Kayano. "I heard you and Sugino's plan didn't go so well this morning." Both Nagisa and Kayano turned towards the back of the room to look at Sugino. They both saw the defeated expression on his face.

' _It looks like he hasn't gotten over it yet.'_ Nagisa pursed her lips into a tight expression. "You could say that. Seems like it's really bothering him to." Nagisa saw Sugino release a sharp breath.

"What's that to get all bent out of shape about?" Kayano raised her voice slightly. "I mean it's not like any of us could have done better." Both Nagisa and Kayano turned back to the front.

' _The Japanese work for unkillable is Korosenai, so we've named our unkillable teacher Korosensei.'_ In a blink of an eye, Nagisa saw a blur of a yellow tentacle shoot past her. She looked back, and then turned back to the front with a confused expression.

"Sugaya!" Korosensei yelled at a grey/sliver-headed male that had small black eyes. Korosensei seemed to have a decent size looking notebook and he was looking at one of the pages. Nagisa noticed Korosensei had a certain gleam to his eyes that didn't seem angry but satisfied. "Not a bad drawing, I'll give you that." Korosensei turned the page around to show the whole class. "But I'm a little bit hurt from the jawline." The notebook showed a very well-done picture of Korosensei but on top of it were red markings 'correcting' his jawline, making it sharper and more human-like.

"You don't have a jaw!" Maehara yelled at Korosensei.

* * *

An hour later, the bell rang indicating it was time for everyone to go home. "That's lunch people. If you'll excuse me, I have some very important off-campus business to attend." Korosensei moved towards the closest window and opened it.

"Tofu from China?" Isogai questioned Korosensei.

Korosensei looked back to face the class. "Actually, I'm catching a ball game in 'The Big Apple'. Ciao!" He flew off again at mock 20 that caused another one of his signature waves of wind.

"He sure knows how to make an exit." Spoke Yoshida.

"I know." Agreed Terasaka. "That thing is starting to get on my nerves.

"Talk about unfair." Kurahashi packed her things while talking. "We're stuck here while he flies all over the world. He could at least bring us souvenirs."

Kataoka, a girl with long brown hair and light green eyes walked towards Kurahashi and stopped in front of her desk. "Think about what he would probably bring back. Do you want something weird like a rotten fish or something?" She questioned.

"I'm just saying and exotic snack would be nice." Replied Kurahashi. "It's not like he has to sneak through customs."

"You've obviously dedicated a lot of thought to this." Kataoka replied with an awkward smile on her face.

"So hey, what's New York's chief export?" Isogai questioned Maehara while also gathering his things.

"I don't know, booze?" Maehara smiled.

"Well it sucks that we're not drinking age" Isogai joked.

"What about something greasy from one of those food trucks?" Kurahashi questioned.

"Oh man, New York girls are hot!" Exclaimed a male with short dark hair and dark eyes. His name was Okajima, also known as the class pervert. He had a blush adorned on his face with a stupid grin and drool dropping down his chin. "Especially the blondes!"

Isogai and Maehara looked at him. "Oh yeah." Maehara chuckled while Isogai awkwardly smiled.

Nagisa walked past all of the commotion towards the classroom door. "Damn, can you imagine if one of them came back with him and became a transfer student?" Okajima fantasized while Nagisa kept walking but was soon stopped by a large chest. She looked up and she saw Karasuma standing in front of her.

"Oh, Mr Karasuma." Isogai stated. Now the whole class was aware of Karasuma's presence. One of Karasuma's assistances was behind him also.

"Children." Karasuma started. "Any progress on killing the tentacled menace?"

"Define progress." Nagisa stated while looking up at him. The whole class was now thinking about it and they all looked disappointed.

"This is E class yo." Stated Hazama, a girl with short, wavy black hair. "You got to lower your expectations." She continued while resting both of her hands on the back of her neck, leaning back into her chair.

"All due respect sir," Sugino started, "he's too quick."

"Like so quick that you can't even see him sometimes." Mimura propped his chin up on his hands that were folded on his desk.

"You said so yourself. He tops out at mock 20. How do you kill something like that?" Yoshida questioned.

"I don't know." Karasuma honestly said. "But you kids had better figure it out."

"Seriously?" Okajima questioned with a bead of sweat falling down his forehead.

"Seriously." Karasuma answers. "You're the only hope we've got." After Karasuma finished that sentence, Okajima took a deep breath in and let it out shortly afterwards. "He teaches willingly. Putting himself in the line of fire by choice." Karasuma stated again while everyone in the class let out sighs. "If we allow that creature to live, come March earth will be totally annihilated. And encase you need a reminder on just how powerful he is, take a look at what is left of our moon. That'll be our planet in one year. In short, he is too dangerous to be taken lightly. That's why this classroom is the last stand between mankind and extinction."

All of the class looked troubled by that and were all thinking hard. _'If you give a group of outcasts and misfits like us a chance to play hero, things are going to get interesting to say the least.'_ Nagisa continued to stare up at Karasuma. _'Can we do it? It is a tall order, especially given everything we don't know about our target. We can't even say why Korosensei wants to blow up the planet in the first place, let alone what he gets out of teaching us."_

* * *

A new day had begun, and it was lunchtime for class 3-E. Everyone inside the classroom was either talking or eating with a group of people. Everyone except Nagisa. She just kept to herself quietly and ate her lunch slowly.

Outside of the classroom however was one student. That one student was Sugino. He was seated on the steps that led down to the oval. Sugino stared at the lunch that was in front of him, but he didn't have an appetite. He just heaved a sigh and put the lid onto his lunch box. Sugino places the lunchbox beside him and then stared down at his shoes.

"There you are." The voice of Korosensei stated form beside Sugino. Sugino turned his head towards the side and saw his baseball that was still covered in BB's in Korosensei's baseball glove covered tentacle. "This may come in handy." Korosensei continued, indicating towards the BB covered ball.

"Thank you Korosensei." Sugino looked up at him. "Wait, what?" He watched the creature bite into something with no trouble at all. "What are you eating?" Sugino asked.

Korosensei messily kept eating. "A coconut I grabbed in Hawaii." He stated while he was still chewing. "Care for a bit?"

"You shouldn't eat the husk." Sugino grabbed the ball out of the baseball glove while looking up at his teacher weirdly.

Korosensei just ignored what Sugino stated. "Solid throw yesterday by the way." He complemented while taking a seat on the same step Sugino was sitting on right next to him. Korosensei took another large bite out of the coconut.

Sugino have out a small, humourless laugh. "Yeah right. Says the guy would could probably throw a ball faster and further away on accident then I'll ever be able to on purpose." Sugino kept throwing up the baseball and catching it.

Korosensei ignored Sugino's comment. "Are you on a team?" Korosensei questioningly asked. That halted Sugino's throwing.

Sugino looked down at his shoes again. "I used to be." He sadly spoke.

"And," Korosensei paused, "you're not any longer?" Sugino lifted up his head with a grim expression.

Sugino dragged out a long pause. "They- uh." Sugino looked off into the distance. "They kicked me off. Teams are only for D class and above. We're here to get our grades back on track. Extracurricular stuff like sports aren't aloud."

"Sounds suspiciously like discrimination." Korosensei concluded.

"I would have gotten booted either way. Come on. You saw my pitch." Sugino threw up the ball again. "I'm too slow." Sugino relived all the mistakes he made in the baseball games he used to play. "I never struck anyone out. Went on the bench for nearly all of the season." Sugino snapped out of his thoughts and looked down again. "I got so depressed that I only got a slow hit in the books. That's why I got packed up here on the mountain." Sugino closed his eyes.

"Sugino?" Sugino opened his eyes and looked towards the creature to see what he had to say. "May I give you a friendly piece of advice?" Korosensei's eyes gleamed in a mischievous way with a cheeky smirk on his face.

* * *

Nagisa opened the classroom door, and then entered the hallway. "I need to make sure these get turned in." She spoke to herself quietly while holding on to a green notebook that was filled with the homework that was due very soon. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sugino and Korosensei sitting next to each other on the steps. She walked closer to the window and observed what they were doing. _'That's weird. What do they have to talk about?'_ She wondered. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Hold crap! He's ticked off that he tried to kill him." Nagisa exclaimed.

Nagisa ran down the hallway to the door that led to the steps Sugino and Korosensei was on. What she saw was Korosensei holding Sugino up in the air with his tentacles wrapped around his legs, torso, arms and mouth. "And now he's literally up in arms!" She stood at the doorway full of worry towards Sugino.

Nagisa ran down the steps to where Korosensei was holding up Sugino. "Please sir don't do this!"

Korosensei made a "huh" sound.

"He was just doing what he had to! The deal was you couldn't hurt any of us!" Nagisa tried to reason with him.

Korosensei stopped moving his tentacles with Sugino up in the air, ignoring Nagisa's comment. He let out a small laugh. "There it is." Sugino stopped struggling. "I thought I recognized that pitching style. You were imitating Major League Pitcher Arita." Sugino's eyes widened.

"That's right." Korosensei stared while he stood up and set Sugino back onto the ground. "These tentacles don't lie." Sugino looked behind him and faced Korosensei in a sitting position. "Your shoulders are significantly less flexible than your idols I'm afraid." Nagisa walked next to Sugino while listening on to what Korosensei said.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Sugino questioned defensibly.

"That the famous Arita fast ball you were trying so hard copy is simply never going to be your thing." Korosensei answered deeply. That comment hit Sugino hard.

A shadow appeared across Nagisa's eyes. When Sugino was about to retort, Nagisa stepped in. "That's not fair." Sugino looked up at Nagisa. "You don't know. How could you, that's ridiculous. You can't just-" Nagisa clenched her fists while the book was still in one of her hands.

Sugino looked up at Nagisa in a mixture of shock and awe. "Look, don't worry about it." Sugino tried to tell Nagisa, but she did not listen.

"I get it, why even bother? Hey where just E class right?" Nagisa lifted her head. "Where just a bunch of losers and lost causes!" She yelled while clenching her teeth. Sugino looked down and silently agreed with Nagisa.

"You miss understand me." Korosensei started. "I based this entirely on firsthand experience." Korosensei reached into his sleeve and pulled out a newspaper. "First through eight hand experience!" Korosensei corrected. The newspaper had Korosensei on it with Arita wrapped up in his tentacles in the air, just like Sugino was.

With wide eyes, beads of sweat dripping down their foreheads with their mouths open, the yelled in unison; "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I even got his autograph!" Korosensei lifted up a sheet of paper that said; 'Knock it off tentacles! – Arita'.

"You actually asked him for an autograph, after you assaulted him?" Nagisa stated disbelievingly while Korosensei was crying tears of happiness. Nagisa lifted a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Unbelievable right?" Korosensei kept crying.

"He is right though." Sugino said. Nagisa turned her head towards Sugino.

"Some of us are born with talent, some of us not so much." Sugino stated while closing his eyes. Nagisa looked at Sugino with a sorry expression.

"Talent is relative." Korosensei slithered over to Sugino and put a yellow tentacle on his wrists and elbow's. "Arita's wrists and elbows aren't as flexible as yours. Like I said before, these tentacles don't lie." Sugino looked like he was deep in his own thoughts. "Given enough time and practise you could become just as good as him, if not then even better. Besides, why settle for being an imitation?" Korosensei put a tentacle on Sugino's shoulder. That snapped Sugino out of his thoughts. Sugino looked up at Korosensei. "Next time," Korosensei started to walk back to the class building, "try assassinating me in your own style."

Sugino looked down at his wrist. "More flexible, huh. I never realised." Sugino got his other hand and bent both wrists down. "How about that? My own style." Sugino smiled.

Nagisa smiled at Sugino then continued smiling in the direction Korosensei was. Nagisa ran up the steps, into the hallway to catch up to Korosensei. "Excuse me sir!" Korosensei halted at the staff door and turned around to face Nagisa. Nagisa slowed to a stop with her homework still in both hands. "Did you really fly all the way to New York just to give Sugino a piece of advice?" She questioned the creature.

"Why not? I'm his teacher." He answered.

"Well it's just that most teachers I know wouldn't go that far for a student, and I mean here you are planning to blow up the planet by the time we graduate and all that." Nagisa continued.

Korosensei got lost in his thoughts for a second, remembering the female that lay dying among the rubble. "Nagisa." Korosensei raised a tentacle to his own heart. "The details aren't important, let's just say I'm here to make good on a promise. One that I do not take lightly." Nagisa raised her head a bit more looking at Korosensei in confusion.

Korosensei raised up a tentacle to grab Nagisa's book and flicked through it at inhuman speed while marking it. "The earth will be destroyed, yes but my first priority is to you and your classmates." Korosensei finished, showing Nagisa's marked homework to her. "Nothing beats giving the credit to you kids on what you do. Not even me blowing up the earth."

Nagisa reached out to get her book and looked through all of the corrections. "Korosensei." She started. Korosensei waited for what she had to say. "Could you might not write problems like this on the back of our tests?" She finished. Korosensei jumped up with a surprised/shocked face while saying a loud 'what'. "We get it, your fast. No point in being all weird about it." Nagisa said with an annoyed expression.

Korosensei's expression dimmed. "It's only a bonus question." Korosensei sulked.

"Yeah, well honestly sir it feels more like a penalty." She stated nonchalantly.

' _She's very observant. I'll be interested in how she will turn out in the future.'_ Korosensei thought. _'I'll keep my eye on her.'_ Korosensei had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead awkwardly. "Yeah, well." Korosensei's face turned green and he spun his pen on the air while moving it closer to his mouth. "Anyway, I hope my students take assassinating me as seriously as I take their education." He changed the subject quickly, eating his pen. "Not that you will ever pull it off of course." Korosensei continued to eat the pen with a small, evil laughter.

Nagisa looked up awkwardly at the teacher eating the pen but smiled a small amount anyway.

* * *

Later that day, Sugino and Nagisa were outside on E class' oval pitching and catching a baseball to each other with a glove. Sugino turned to face his side and pitched the ball while mostly using his wrist and elbows because of their newfound flexibility. The ball flew through the air at top speed. Nagisa tried to catch it, but it bounced right out of her glove and fell behind her a few metres away.

"Whoa!" Nagisa looked towards the ball behind her and ran after it. "Wow, nice one! It went so fast that I could hardly see it!" Nagisa praised towards Sugino while she picked up the ball and threw it back to him.

Sugino caught the ball with ease and let out a small but genuine laugh. "All in the wrists and elbows." Sugino prepared for another pitch. "I've been perfecting a curve ball that uses my strengths." While Sugino was explaining this, Nagisa walked back near Sugino. "Between that and the change up I'm working on I've already gotten a half decent arsenal. Nothing Korosensei can't see coming from a mile away, but what are you going to do? I'm sticking with it though. Perseverance is key, in baseball and assassination" Sugino threw the ball towards Nagisa.

Nagisa panicked a little at first but was able to catch it. Nagisa gave Sugino a small smile and nodded her head. Nagisa looked at the ball in the glove. _'With supersonic speed, and, um. Multitasking tentacles, Korosensei definitely has the advantage. Killing him won't be easy, still,' she_ thought while Sugino ran to Korosensei's office window.

"Can I bother you for a second?" Sugino pointed towards the oval. "I want to take a couple of test shots at you if that's okay."

Korosensei looked up from the homework and tests he was marking. His face had turned yellow with green stripes and laughed cockily. "Glutton for disappointment?" He stated slyly.

' _He was such an awesome motivator. The kind of mentor who really knew how to light a fire in you. We were having a, well, ball with him.'_ Nagisa concluded with a smile adorned on her face.

* * *

A new day adorned on E class. In the middle of the forest, Korosensei was sitting on a picnic blanket while shaving ice with a small hand machine. Hiding behind the tree's looking at Korosensei were a few E class members, spying on Korosensei. The students' names that were participating in spying on him were Isogai, Maehara, Okano, Mimura, Kataoka and a female with brown hair and light purple eyes called Yada.

"There he is!" One of them whispered.

"Hey, do you really think that ice comes all the way from the freaking North Pole?" Mimura whispered.

"Why not?" Maehara answered. "He hits up every other place on the map."

"Focus." Isogai whispered, hiding behind a bush. "Think of the money where going to split." All of the class members that were there nodded their heads, agreeing with Isogai.

"Korosensei!" They all called out in unison. Korosensei lifted up his head. He spotted a group of his students running towards him with slightly forced smiles while over exaggerating their laughs.

"I hope you brought enough shaved ice for all of us!" Korosensei heard Isogai say.

Korosensei started having tears in his eyes while he was openly blushing. _'Oh. Are the students opening their hearts up to me at last?'_ Korosensei thought hopefully. _'Such beaming smiles!'_ The E class members all took their knives out of their pockets and positioned them to take a swipe at Korosensei with sinister looking smiles. _'Such little savages!'_ Korosensei sped off when the students all took a swing at him at the same time and came back a second later.

The students coughed from all the dust that was lifted up into the air by the speed Korosensei dodged their attacks.

"Not the worst act you have tried." Korosensei stated from behind them. The students' eyes widened with disappointed/ shocked expressions. "Your smiles were a bit to forced. I wasn't born yesterday boys and girls." Korosensei had a bag in one tentacle and his shaved ice in the other. "How put away these silly anti-me knives," Korosensei let the bag go and there lay all of the student's knives. He continued, "And take a moment to stop and smell if not the roses, then these lovely specimens."

Kataoka looked down and took a closer look at the flowers that were placed in hers, and the rest of her classmates'' hands. She glared at Korosensei. "Are these from the flower bed?" Kataoka exclaimed. Sugino looked up in recognition. "For your information sir we grew these lovely specimens from seeds!"

Korosensei started to freak out with beads of sweat nervously dripping down his face. "Are you kidding?"

"Why would you do something so mean?" Yada said with an unsteady voice, tears in her eyes while covering her mouth. Okano also had tears in her eyes and she was furiously rubbing them, trying to keep them at bay. "We have been waiting for them to bloom for months now and they're-" Yada stopped when she was right on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Korosensei panicked while flipping his tentacles all around the place. "Forgive me children! Allow me to, ah-" Korosensei's body blurred for a second and when he was clear again, he was holding a mountain of bulbs. "Give you fresh bulbs!" The boys all sweatdropped at this.

The E class members and Korosensei rushed back to the classroom. Korosensei straight away started to plant the new bulbs at lighting fast speed.

"Don't plant them at mach 20!" Okano commanded.

"No, of course not!" Korosensei exclaimed and slowed down his pace.

"Tulips need a delicate touch!" Kataoka yelled.

"Delicate, yes!" Korosensei agreed.

"Stop trying to impress us-" Okano continued.

"He's going to a lot of trouble for a guy that is about to blow up the planet." Maehara spoke to Isogai while he sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Isogai agreed while he also sweatdropped. "Kind of seems like a conflict of interest."

Standing behind the storeroom watching the E class members and their teacher Korosensei was Terasaka and his two lackeys Yoshida and Muramatsu. Another E class member accompanied them. That class member's name was Hazama.

Terasaka clenched his teeth. "What's with the sea urchin going all earth day on us?"

Somewhere in the school grounds, a certain blue-headed girl was writing down notes in her small notepad. A green-haired girl approached the blue-headed one.

"Oh hey Nagisa" Kayano spoke from the side of Nagisa. Nagisa stopped writing and looked down at Kayano. "What are you writing in your little book?" Kayano questioned.

Nagisa continued to write. "It's a running list of all the weak spots in Korosensei's 'armour'. A good assassin keeps tabs on his targets weak spots." Kayano peered over at what Nagisa was writing. Nagisa wrote in Japanese; '1. When he shows off, things get shaky.'

"Wow." Kayano stated, disappointed. "Is that kind of thing really a weakness?" She questioned.

Nagisa's smile fell from her face.

"Nagisa wouldn't put it in there if it wasn't." Sugino approached them, taking Nagisa's notepad out of her hand. Sugino read what Nagisa wrote. "Thank you. Every detail gives us an advantage." Sugino flipped towards the start. "Height about 3 metres, weight lighter than he looks, birthdate unknown, weak points unknown." Sugino had a blank expression on his face. "What the hell is this?"

"It doesn't seem like a lot to go on." Kayano gave a small awkward smile.

"Maybe not at the moment." Nagisa too gave an awkward smile. _'The learning curb is steep. Most classes don't have murder on their syllabise. We are the exception.'_ Nagisa concluded, _'Then again, we are E class. We're the exception period.'_

* * *

On the main campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High, an important but short meeting was being held in the school's principles office. The school's main campus looked a lot different than the 3-E campus did. Instead of looking run-down and abandon like E class' building did, the main campus was huge with large modern buildings, installed with high technology. There were hundreds of kids in that campus as well.

"The Ministry of Defence appreciates your cooperation." Karasuma (who was in the principal's office) stated, facing towards the principal's desk. "Me being brought in as the new PE teacher of class 3-E is unorthodox we realise, but necessary. I'll be there chiefly to observe and to offer the students tactical advice. My teaching certificate is still valid, so that is something."

The principal was faced towards the window looking out at the whole school, which caused no one to see what the principal looked like. "You have my blessing sir." The principal's voice nonchalantly stated. "Just see to it that their education and their safety come first."

"Thank you for your time principal." With the small meeting concluded, Karasuma walked out of the office and met his assistant from outside the door and started to walk down the hallway towards the exit.

"I figured we might of met with more resistance." Stated Karasuma's assistant.

Karasuma let out a short chuckle. "He is being paid handsomely for his trouble. All this seems convenient if you ask me. A creature with godlike powers, untouchable, beyond the reach of the military, who wants to teach." Karasuma listed. "Thankfully we've kept it a secret. The principal is involved and the E class students, but as far as we can tell no other civilians have a clue."

"I'm going to die. This is the end of the world man!" A male student with a long nose panicked. Karasuma glanced over towards the boy.

"For you!" Another male student next to the first stated. "Stop screwing around and get those grades up man." Both males walked past Karasuma and his assistant. "Have you seen the E class campus? It's a nightmare! No cafeteria, no food, bathrooms look like something out of a horror movie. The kids are psychos, the teachers dear for their lives! Once your there, your basically done. Colleges won't touch your transcript within a ten-foot pole."

"I know, I know dude. Whatever keeps me out of E class, I'll do it!" The first male stated.

Karasuma and his assistant's eyes followed the two males as they walked down the hall. "Time tested strategy." Karasuma started. "Seeing one group as undesirable and the rest will fall in line to avoid being one of them. Social engineering at its finest, very effective." Karasuma observed. "Makes our job a little easier than it might me otherwise. Say what you will, E class is ideal for our purposes. Remote, secluded, full of ticking teenage time bombs.

* * *

Karasuma approached the E class building that was perched up on a tall, steep mountain. Karasuma approached the building and when he was about to go inside, a green-haired Kayano ran out from the building while carrying a bunch of long bamboo sticks. Kayano stopped in front of Karasuma but skipped on the spot.

"Hey Mr Karasuma!" Kayano started. "What are you doing here?" She smiled.

Karasuma halted his steps. "New job assignment. As of tomorrow, I join the faculty as a PE teacher." He answered to Kayano.

"Oh, that sounds cool." Kayano stated while still skipping on the spot with eagerness.

"It should be fun, yes." Karasuma agreed.

Kayano smiled even more and cocked her head to the side. "Then I get to call you Professor Karasuma from now on."

Karasuma just continued to stare at the girl in front of him with a serious expression. "So where exactly is your target now?" He questioned.

Okajima ran out of the building with a rope in his hands towards the back of the building. "Apologizing." Kayano explained. "He messed up the tulips we planted so he reduced his speed and he is letting us all take whacks at him.

Kayano showed Karasuma where all of this was taking place at. What he saw shocked him. Korosensei had green stripes on his face while his tentacles were tied together, hanging from a branch on a tree while nearly all of the class 3-E students were all trying to kill him. Korosensei was dodging all of the students' attacks.

"Is he totally the coolest teacher ever or what?" Kayano raised he voice over all of the commotion that was happening in front of them.

"A few more minutes of this and all is forgiven, right?" Korosensei kept dodging all of the students' attacks with ease. "You are a very lucky class I'll have you know. Not many teachers would put themselves in this position."

Kayano walked over to Nagisa with wide eyes, looking at their teacher. In Kayano's hand, she had a bamboo stick with her knife at the end of it. "So, ah, any luck yet?" She questioned Nagisa.

"Ah, no." Nagisa answered with wide eyes also, with a gun in her hand. "This pretty much did nothing to faze him."

Karasuma's eyebrow twitched. "This is not what the Ministry of Defence had in mind."

Nagisa snapped out of her wide-eyed trance. "Wait, hand on a minute." Karasuma and Kayano looked towards Nagisa. Nagisa took out her notebook and flipped through it. "There's bound to be a corresponding weakness." Kayano stepped close to Nagisa to look at her friend's notebook for something helpful.

Korosensei laughed while everyone still tried to kill him. "Shoot and stab all you want class! Even with this handicap I am too fast for you." Little did everyone know, the branch that the rope was being tied on was tearing the rope apart. The branch itself was also starting to snap from the tree. "Only in your dreams you have any hope of getting the deed done!" With that, the branch snapped off the tree that caused Korosensei to fall to the ground on his front.

The students halted their movements for a few moments, staring at their teacher laying on the ground. Beads of sweat started to awkwardly run down their faces. A few seconds later, the students that were with Korosensei earlier on in the day snapped out of their trances and launched themselves towards him with a loud roar.

"Kill him!" They all yelled.

Korosensei started to panic and tried his best to roll away from the angry students. "Wait, wait, wait! This isn't part of the deal!" Korosensei continued to panic while dodging everyone's strikes. Nagisa and Kayano noticed that Nagisa's notes were actually handy. "Easy! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Korosensei repeated.

"Well your notes are bound to come in handy at some point." Kayano awkwardly watched alongside Nagisa and Karasuma.

"Right!" Nagisa smiled. "That's why I'm writing everything down." Nagisa looked down at her notes.

"My tentacles are all tangles up in the ropes!" Korosensei exclaimed while panicking even more. "This wasn't what I had in mind!" Korosensei yelled while he was trying to let himself free. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Korosensei repeated.

Nagisa found a new weakness of Korosensei's; '2. Freaks out easily.'

Korosensei finally set himself free and jumped up high to land on the roof of the class building. All of the students looked up at him. "Hey! Get back down here!" A student yelled.

Korosensei laughed in happiness/ cockiness now that he was free. "What's the matter children? Can't jump this high? Oh wait, of course not!" Korosensei boasted. Korosensei threw his head backwards while laughing. The students clenched their teeth. Korosensei finally calmed down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. A shadow appeared on one-half of his face. "Guess who's earned themselves extra homework?"

"No fair!" All of the students yelled.

Nagisa thought of another weakness of his; '3. No tolerance.'

Korosensei let out a high-pitched laugh and with a gust of wind, flew off into the sky. All of the student's eyes followed where their teacher went.

"Where is he going?" Exclaimed a student.

"We're getting closer to a solution! I can feel it!" Takaoka stated confidently.

Isogai smiled. "Keep this up and it is only a matter of time before we got him!"

The whole class started to celebrate their small 'victory' and were talking amongst themselves to create another plan. A few students were also congratulating each other and complementing on their individual skills.

Karasuma observed all of the students while this was happening. _'A bunch of Junior High kids keyed up about killing.'_ He moved his glance towards Kayano and Nagisa. Nagisa was writing down the newfound weaknesses of their tentacled teacher, Korosensei. _'Strangest class ever.'_ Karasuma concluded.

"So…" Kayano stretched out, "what do you think? Do we have a decent chance?" Kayano questioned Nagisa.

Nagisa raised her head to look at Kayano. "Oh yeah, no doubt. At least I hope so or it will be a very awkward graduation ceremony." Nagisa joked.

Karasuma continued to observe. _'It is a funny thing. The system has given up on these kids and look at them.'_ Karasuma looked over towards the larger group of students still hugging each other. _'They have got so much positive energy. So much purpose.'_ Karasuma concluded.

* * *

At the same time as the E class members were celebrating, in the base of the Ministry of Defence there was being held a small, but life-changing interview with a teenage male and a few members of the ministry.

"As you can see our situation is a desperate one." A female officer of the Ministry of Defence stated to the teenage male. "Needless to say, this information is shared in the strictest confidence." The male teenager looked at the file of the creature, which was supposably named 'Korosensei.' "Break the nondisclosure agreement, and you will be subjected into a memory wipe."

' _Wouldn't what that now would we?'_ The teenage male thought. _'I still have things I need to do.'_ "Yikes." The sly voice of the male stated.

"Your fellow classmates have already been told about this. They all have done their best but so far none of them have made any effect on the creature." The female officer stated nonchalantly.

The teenage boy put his arm down to meet with his other hand that was holding an anti-Korosensei knife and focused on what the officer said to him. "Once your suspension is over you will report to E class and assess the situation. From there you are authorized to proceed as you see fit."

The male threw the file onto the couch he was sitting on, next to him. "Whatever." He stated lazily. He lifted up his hand that had the knife in it and raised it at eye level. He gripped it with both of his hands to make it bend easily like rubber. "You expect me to take him down with this thing? Seriously."

"Correct." The officer stated again. "That knife while harmless to humans is designed to specifically take down your target."

The boy hummed in interest. "Human, not human." He transferred the knife to one hand and held it at the handle. "Doesn't matter to me." He then stabbed the file with the knife easily, piercing the paper in the middle of the photo of Korosensei. He picked it up and dropped it to the floor. "Either way, I'm good." The boy stood up. "Should be a lot of fun." Red hair slightly went over wide golden eyes that looked like they could stare into anyone's soul. While the male talked, sharp canine teeth were seen, lifted up into a sly smirk. "I have always wanted for myself to kill a teacher."

* * *

 **How was the second chapter? Did you all like it? I appreciate all of the feed back you sent me on the last chapter, so keep it coming! No changes really in this chapter, but in the future chapters there will be a lot more changes like in the next chapter, we will finally meet Karma! If there are any questions that anyone has, please contact me and I'll answer them as best as I can.**

 **Guest: Thank you for all of the suggestions and tips, but since I have started doing the dubbed version, I will probably stick to it. Yes, some of the things in the dubbed version sounds 'meh', but I'll most likely change some of those lines to either the sub version, or I'll just do my own. I do also know that they are Japanese students and they already know all of that stuff, but then again I am following the dubbed version. I will change in the future though that I make sure that when in the sub version they are actually talking in English that I will states that they are speaking in English. Thank you again for the feedback. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **Shout out to last chapter reviewers; Guest, and cherryblossom321!**


	3. Karma Time

**Happy New Year everyone, and I hope you all had a great Christmas! I am very sorry that this chapter was very late uploaded so I do apologize. I've just been a bit bust lately and all over the place. I will make sure that I can update new chapters as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **WARNING: If you do not like the idea of Nagisa being a female or the fact that this will be a Karma x Nagisa fanfiction, then this is not a story for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters. Only small bits and pieces are my own ideas. I acknowledge all rightful owners.**

* * *

" _People with talent often have the wrong impression that things will go as they think."_

 _-Karma Akabane_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Karma Time**

Another bright sunny day adorned on class 3-E. Now, class 3-E were in PE with their new PE teacher Karasuma. Karasuma chose to become E class's PE teacher to train E class in assassination and help them with their aim, strength and fighting abilities.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Shouts were heard and repeated on the oval coming from a bunch of students known as the 3-E class, the supposed 'misfits' of Kunugigaoka Junior High. Every number that was shouted out by all of E class came with a strike with their knives that were in their hands.

"Ah. The sounds of a choreographed exercise regimen echoing across the fields on a golden afternoon." Korosensei watched the E class members as he was holding a small flower in his tentacle. "So peaceful. So aware."

Karasuma, who was next to Korosensei observed the class with his sharp eyes. "Make those knives swing sharply. Treat every single move like a legit kill strike." Karasuma commanded over the counts. All of the E class students were starting to sweat from all of the effort they were putting into each of their swings.

"You're in the way here pal. Physical Education is my department now." Karasuma spoke sternly to Korosensei.

Korosensei bowed his head in sadness slightly. "But I'm lonely." Korosensei complained.

"Find something else to do then like I don't know," Karasuma pointed behind him, "there's a sandbox. Have a field day."

Korosensei started to cry pettily, travelled towards the sandbox, and sat down in it while making a small sand castle. "You don't have to be so insensitive. The kids liked it better when I was their gym coach anyhow."

Sugaya heaved a heavy sigh while resting his knife on top of his shoulder. "Yeah not so much." The whole class now stopped their movements. "No offence or anything, it is just when it comes to exercise you-"

"You set the bar kind of high." Sugino, that was standing next to Sugaya finished. All of the E class students remembered their first PE session with Korosensei.

" _Alright." Korosensei started. "Let's try a simple jumping side to side manoeuvre." Korosensei lifted a tentacle. "Watch closely and I'll show you how it's done." Suddenly at top speed, Korosensei was moving side to side, which caused three blurred versions of him only to be visible._

" _Are you kidding me?" Sugino, Maehara and Okajima yelled all together with wide-eyed shocked faces._

" _Once you got the hang of it, throw in some cat's cradle into the mix." Korosensei threw in come cat's cradle._

" _Wow, he's seriously good!" The boys yelled in unison again, impressed._

"Like we could keep up with that." Nakamura remarked with a sly smile, now back in the present.

"We're human beings you know. I for one think our coach should be as well." Sugino stated truthfully.

Korosensei let out an offended sound and went back to crying and he started to build a tower made out of rocks.

"Right!" Karasuma commanded, getting the students attention. "Back to work people."

"Can I ask an obvious question sir?" Asked Maehara from the front of the E class group. "Is there is an actual point to this training, should we be practising right in front of our target?" He finished.

"Whether killing or studying it's the same thing." Karasuma answered. "Drill the basics and they will serve you well."

' _Okay.'_ Nagisa listened on while sticking that piece of information in her head.

"Isogai, Maehara. Step up." Karasuma asked the two males. Isogai and Maehara stepped up with their knives still placed in their palms. "I want you to try and tag me with those knives." Karasuma stated casually.

Isogai and Maehara looked at Karasuma with unsure faces. "Wait." Isogai again processed the information. "Like as a team, together?" He stated unbelievingly.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Maehara questioned Karasuma.

"The blades are harmless. They weren't designed to injure human beings." Karasuma loosened his tie. "Tell you what. Manage to hit me, and you can go home for the day."

Isogai and Maehara shared a look. "Um, okay." Isogai stated, still a bit unsure. Both Isogai and Maehara braced themselves. "Well, here goes nothing."

Isogai took the first swing straight towards Karasuma with his knife and Karasuma dodged it easily. "Come on." Karasuma taunted. Maehara clenched his teeth and went to go stab Karasuma. Karasuma dodged out of the way and grabbed onto Maehara's upper back and arm then pushed him away, making Maehara stumble. Isogai took another swing at Karasuma and he ducked under it easily while a moment later Maehara attempted another swing of his knife towards Karasuma, but he went out of the knife's pathway easily. Both Isogai and Maehara at the same time swinged their blades towards Karasuma to only be pushed away by him.

"See that kids?" Karasuma questioned to E class while dodging Isogai and Maehara's attacks. "Even with two students against me I can dodge their attacks in my sleep. They have got no technique." Isogai and Maehara clenched their teeth at that comment.

Nagisa looked at Karasuma in a mixture of awe and shock. _'Whoa.'_

Isogai and Maehara ran towards Karasuma with determined expressions and swung their blades towards Karasuma. Karasuma caught both of the teenage males wrists and threw them both down to the ground with no effort. The boys grunted from the impact of the ground.

Karasuma stood up and looked down at the teenage boys. "If you can't land a hit against a guy like me, you haven't got a prayer against a target whose top speed is mach 20." Karasuma looked up at the class. "See, we have been sparring for half a minute and look." Everyone looked towards Korosensei. "He's had time to change clothes, make tea, and build a model of an Osaka Castle."

"That's so irritating!" Exclaimed Maehara in an annoyed voice.

Karasuma pulled both Isogai and Maehara up from the ground to their feet. "That's why we drill. When the whole class can hit me you have a shot." Karasuma fixed his tie back up again. "Do what I tell you as often as I tell you to do it, you'll become assassins." Karasuma turned back towards the rest of the class. "This isn't recess kids. From now on gym class will be about the basics. Stabbing, correct usage with fire arms, everything you need to succeed."

"Well okay." Sugino mumbled.

"Alright, that ought to do it for today." Karasuma concluded.

"Thank you, sir." All of the students bowed towards Karasuma and walked off into different groups.

Little did the students of E class know a tall and slender figure was standing on top of the steps that led down towards the oval. "Hm." The male figure hummed while observing the students that were scattered around. While the male observed the class, a blue-headed girl caught his eye. He eyed the blue-headed girl and a small but soft smile appeared on his face uncharacteristically. Soon that smile turned into a sly smirk.

Yada, Kurahashi and Hayami that was a girl with light orange hair and green eyes stood close together.

"This is so intense." Yada stated while blushing a small bit. "He's terrifying but cool at the same time." Little did they know, Korosensei heard what Yada said and let out an annoyed sound.

"I know. He wants you to hurt him, and he'll pat you on the head if you do it right." Kurahashi said.

"He's a good coach." Hayami admitted.

Korosensei had an annoyed expression on his face and turned to face Karasuma who was putting his blazer back on. "I know what this is." Korosensei started. "You're trying to take my place as their favourite teacher!" He accused Karasuma.

"Really?" Karasuma stated while facing away from Korosensei. "I'm here by assignment. Like it or not a part of you contract said, and I quote; all new hirers regarding E class are solely the priority of Kunugigaoka Academy." Karasuma quickly turned to face Korosensei and threw a knife at is head. In a flash though, Korosensei caught the knife with a handkerchief covering his tentacles. "And either way, this is not a popularity contest, it's my job. I'm here to help them kill you pal."

Korosensei took off his hat and adjusted it a bit. "Could you not call me that please? I'd prefer the name that my students gave me." Korosensei put his hat back on and looked at Karasuma with sharp eyes. "So that's Korosensei to you."

The bell rang, and all of the students started to walk towards their classroom building. Nagisa and Sugino were in front of all the other students. Nagisa reached up to feel if her small pigtail-like buns were coming out from the top of her head. When she realised they were not, she sighed in relief. Sugino gave her a confused expression, but she waved her hand to brush it off.

Sugino raised an eyebrow but then forgot the matter. "Ah. We've got a quiz in 6th period." Sugino complained.

Nagisa sent him an understanding smile. "Right. They should just let us go home after gym." Nagisa turned her head back around to see where she was walking but sharply halted when she saw a lean figure standing on top of the stairs. Sugino stopped when Nagisa suddenly did and looked at her to give her a confused expression. Nagisa ignored it and continued looking at the figure in front of her.

Standing on top of the stairs was a tall, slender male figure with crimson red hair and glowing mercury eyes with a smirk plastered on his face. Instead of the jumper that the students had to wear with their uniform, he wore a black blazer with no buttons done up, letting it flow through the wind. He had one hand inside his pocket while the other was holding a strawberry milk carton. "Nagisa, hey." The male said. "It sure has been a while." He stated while showing his sharp canine teeth.

Nagisa looked up at the male in awe and shock. "Karma." She stated softly. "Your back." She finished. The boy, now known as Karma gave Nagisa a small gentle smile but was soon replaced with his smirk again when he looked up further.

"Oh, hey." Karma walked down the steps and walked in between Sugino and Nagisa. When Karma passed by Nagisa, he looked at her straight in the eyes and she looked straight at his. Their eyes held some unknown emotions that were shared between each other. Karma kept walking and gently brushed his shoulder against Nagisa's as he passed her.

"That must be the notorious Korosensei." Karma continued while all of the students' eyes were following him. The students were already confused in why he was here and who he was, but what confused them more was the little moment he and Nagisa just shared. "Wow. He really does look like an octopus." Karma stopped when he was right in front of Korosensei.

Korosensei lifted up a tentacle. "Ah, Mr Akabane correct?" Korosensei realized. "I understand your suspension ends today. Welcome back. That said tardiness is a no-no." Korosensei's face turned purple and then back to its original colour.

Karma gave Korosensei an innocent smile with a short laugh. "It's kind of tricky getting back in the swing of things. Oh, and feel free to call me by my first name." Karma took out his hand form his pocket and held it out to Korosensei. "Anyway, I have heard some good things teach. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Should be a fun and educational year." Korosensei held out his tentacle to Karma's hand and attempted to give it a shake.

Once Karma grabbed a hold on his tentacle, the tentacle exploded with a small pop. Korosensei looked taken back and Karma took that as a chance to throw away his strawberry milk and get a knife out of his pocket to take a swing at Korosensei. Korosensei just in time dodged his attack and appeared a short distance away from Karma.

"Ah. You are fast, aren't you?" Karma stated slyly and then let out a small laugh. Karma looked down at his hand. "And who would have thought that these knives actually work? Just cut one up into striped and taped them on." Karma raised his hand up to show Korosensei the small striped of knife that was on his palm. "I'm surprised you fell for such a move. Pretty easy stuff, don't you think? I'm disappointed it only took that to catch you by surprise, but good jump, if you don't mind looking like a scaredy cat." Karma put both hands in his pockets and walked towards Korosensei. "What are you scared of me?"

Nagisa looked at Karma in awe. _'He hurt him. He actually hurt him.'_ Nagisa thought. _'That makes him the first, not that surprising to be honest.'_

Korosensei's arm grew back as Karma was getting closer towards him. "I heard the call you Korosensei cause you're supposed to be unkillable." Karma halted in front of Korosensei and Korosensei leaned back a little from how close Karma was. Karma bent down a little to get right under and close to Korosensei's face. "Oh, come on. No way you can be this big of a pushover." Karma taunted. Korosensei's face was now turning a bright red.

Kayano leant over to Nagisa a bit while still watching what was going on in front of her. "Hey Nagisa, what kind of person is this Karma guy?" Kayano stated while not noticing Nagisa's look on her face when she kept eyeing Karma.

Nagisa tried to think of the best explanation. "Ah." Kayano looked over towards Nagisa. "He and I were in the same class for our first and second year. He was violent, so violent that they finally suspended him and then shifted him here. E class is where they send you when they don't know what else to do with you." While Nagisa kept talking, Karma leant away from Korosensei and started to walk back towards the stairs he came from. "The thing is under the circumstances he may end up a star student."

Kayano made a noise of confusion. "What do you mean?" Karma reached into his pocket for the very skinny knife he had and started to twirl it around and do different types of tricks with it.

"Weapons and blood are his passion." Nagisa continued while still eyeing Karma. "Trust me, if anyone can kill our teacher it's Karma."

Karma stopped playing with his knife and put it back in his pocket while hiding his eyes underneath his hair. _'Stick around next time Korosensei. I'll show you what it's like to be assassinated. You won't want to miss it.'_

Karma then kept walking but slowed down his pace once he was near Nagisa. He leaned in next to her ear. "I'll see you later, Nagisa." Karma whispered to Nagisa.

Karma then went back to his original walking pace and Nagisa eyed Karma walking away up the steps. A small smile slipped past Nagisa's lips. _'See you later, Karma._ _You don't have any idea in what you're getting into.'_

* * *

Class 3-E was now in their last period of school. All of the students were seated at their desks while trying to do a quiz, but a squelching noise distracted all of them and all groaned in annoyance. The squelching noise came from one of Korosensei's tentacles that was punching the wall making no damage at all.

Mimura turned his head towards Yada. "Um, what is he doing?" He questioned Yada in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, I think he is punching the wall." She whispered back while eyeing their yellow teacher.

"No, you're right." Isogai whispered. "Karma's smack-talk has seemed to have really touched a nerve."

Maehara leant over his desk to get a better look at what Korosensei was doing. "But what's the point of punching a wall if his tentacles are too soft to do any damage."

Nagisa silently noted down; '4. His punches are soft'.

"Okay that's enough! Could you stop that! We're trying to take a quiz here!" Okano yelled out to Korosensei. That caught Korosensei's attention.

"Sorry yes, absolutely." Korosensei stumbled across a few of his words.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into Karma?" Terasaka stated with a sly grin on his face, leaning back into his chair lazily. Muramatsu and Yoshida listened to what Terasaka had to say to Karma and his response. "The jellyfish is pretty pissed off at you."

Yoshida joined in the conversation. "You can't pay me enough to be in your shoes."

"If I was you I would have stayed home with a pillow over my head." Muramatsu also joined into the conversation.

Karma kept on his signature grin on his face and looked over to Terasaka. "Of course he's pissed. Who couldn't be if someone made an attempt on their life? Less the would-be assassins who screwed up and pissed themselves in the process."

Terasaka's eyes filled with a mixture of rage ad embarrassment and slammed his fist down on his desk. "I didn't piss myself!" Karma just turned his head back to the front. "That attitude is going to get your ass kicked!" Terasaka exclaimed.

Karma gave out a small hum and ignored what Terasaka had said. "Now I am thinking about it correctly, wasn't there another person involved." Karma looked back at Terasaka. "Who was it?"

Terasaka opened his mouth and was about to answer but then remembered the small exchange that happened between Karma and a certain blue-headed girl. Terasaka started to pale a small bit, knowing fully what the redhead was capable of.

"Quiet please!" Korosensei suddenly cut in. "No noise during a quiz!"

"Tell that to your tentacles." Mimura mumbled underneath his breath.

"Continue to talk and I will assume that you are cheating!" Korosensei ignore Mimura's comment.

Karma turned his head back to the front. "Sorry Korosensei, my bad. No worries though I've already finished." Karma lifted up his hand that held a strawberry flavoured gelato. "I'm just going to eat this gelato if that's okay."

"Not so fast!" Korosensei pointed a tentacle at Karma. "No eating in class!" Korosensei then took a closer look at the gelato. "Hey! That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!" Korosensei yelled. All of the student's expressions turned into disbelief and all thought ' _seriously'_.

Karma took a small lick of his gelato and lifted his head back up. "Oh? I'm sorry." Karma gave Korosensei an innocent smile. "My bad. I just saw it chilling in the faculty lounge."

"This won't do young man!" Korosensei continued to yell. "I flew through the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious treat from melting!"

Karma smirked. "Yeah?" He tilted his head. "So, what are you going to do?" Karma took another lick of the gelato. "Hit me?"

Korosensei's face turned bright red. "Of course not. I'll simply have it back and finish what's left thank you very much." Another bang went off and Korosensei looked down at the floor with his face turning back to his normal shade of yellow. Korosensei saw a heap of BB's scattered all over the floor. "Anti-me BB's?" Korosensei exclaimed.

Karma got his gun quickly out of his pocket and tried to aim three shots at Korosensei that he successfully dodged. Karma let out a light laugh. "Wow, that's twice in one day teach." Korosensei lifted up one of his tentacles that was hurt and beads of sweat dripped down his head.

Karma stood up and pointed his gun at Korosensei. "I'm going to keep pulling the same tricks." Karma walked towards Korosensei with his gun still aimed at him. "Class will get interrupted, our grades will slip." Karma stopped when his gun was touching Korosensei's chest. "Let's be straight forward." Karma took the gun off Korosensei's chest and looked up at him. "If you want this to stop you can just kill me or anyone else in this class for that matter." Karma then lifted up the hand that still held the gelato, smashed it against Korosensei's chest, and twisted it. "You just got to let go of wanting us to see you as our teacher." Karma then stopped twisting the gelato and let go of it making the gelato spill all over the floor. "Give us a taste of your ugly side." Karma looked up at Korosensei with an evil gleam in his now golden eyes. "Or you can make peace with all of this, accept I'll be the one to kill you."

Karma walked past Korosensei with a sly smirk and tossed his quiz behind him and headed towards the door. Korosensei caught it with ease. "Here's my quiz, too easy." Karma opened the door and looked back to Korosensei. "See you. What do you say we play tomorrow?" With that, Karma walked out of the classroom.

' _Karma's not afraid to go there.'_ Nagisa thought while eyeing Korosensei that was trying to get the gelato off from his outfit with a handkerchief. _'He knows exactly what buttons to push. Case and point, he drew a line in the sand Korosensei couldn't cross without changing the way we all saw him. It took nerve. It also took honing in on his target's weakness.'_ Nagisa moved her gaze to Karma that was walking away from the class building from the window nearby her. _'He's clever, he's manipulative, and he's ice cold. He sees what makes you tick and how to exploit it. If anyone can do this, it is him._

* * *

After the E class bell went, Korosensei was now flying through the air at his top speed. _'That boy.'_ Korosensei thought while gliding through the air. _'He's left me with no choice but to go buy another gelato.'_ Korosensei looked down at Karma's quiz results. _'He's sharp, deviously clever. Mustn't let him bait me. Mustn't give him the satisfaction of losing my temper and killing him. I am the teacher, he is the student.'_ Korosensei looked back up. _'Yes indeed. I'll have to be exceptionally careful with that one.'_

* * *

At a nearby train station, there were two students from Kunugigaoka, Nagisa and Sugino.

"See you later Nagisa." Sugino called over from his shoulder, walking away from the train station.

"Bye! Have a good one." Nagisa called back with a small, gentle smile on her face while waving to Sugino. Nagisa dropped her hand and soon after she heard two annoying voices she didn't want to hear.

"Are you kidding me?" A chubby boy with dark-greenish hair stated smugly with a stupid grin on his face. "Is that Nagisa over there? Look at that girl, getting close to the E class dumbasses." That comment made Nagisa clench her teeth and fists.

"Ew, gross." A dark-haired boy with glasses stated that had large glasses. "Got to hand it to her. She has adapted to the crowd she's going to spend the rest of her life with." That comment also made an unknown fire dance in her eyes.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" The chubby male stated to his partner. "Now that his suspension is over, they shoved that Akabane nut over to E class."

"Dude, no kidding?" The male with the glasses answered. "I'd rather be dead then be stuck in a classroom with that freak."

That did it for Nagisa. When she was about to spin around to face towards them and give them a piece of her mind when a loud smash that sounded like a bottle being broken halted her, and the other two males in their tracks. The two males turned to where the smash was heard and jumped back with their faces turning pale.

"Seriously?" A sly but distinctive voice cut in. Karma lifted up the half-broken bottle in his hand. "I can help you out with that. It'd be messy, but real quick."

"I'd rather live thanks." The chubby male stuttered. "Run away!" Both of the males ran in the opposite direction.

Karma let out a satisfied noise and Nagisa turned to face Karma. "Like I'd actually do anything right?" He stated teasingly. _'I'm not going to risk another suspension for this once in a life time deal they're giving me in E class.'_ Karma walked closer to Nagisa. _'And maybe another reason as well.'_

Karma stopped when he was in front of Nagisa. "Hey." Nagisa started, blinking surprisingly up at Karma.

"Yeah, hey Nagisa." Karma stated with a softer expression and tone. "Is it cool if I pick your brain for a sec?"

Nagisa stared up at Karma for few seconds but then shacked her head and smiled gently up at Karma. "Sure, no problem."

Karma returned the smile and both students walked further into the train station, scanned their cards and walked through the gates.

"Word is that you've been keeping notes on the octopus." Karma talked over his shoulder.

Nagisa fiddled with her bad strap that was resting on her shoulder. "Um well, yeah. I kind of have." Nagisa stopped when she was standing next to Karma.

"Does he hate that nickname?" Karma continued and started walking again. "Us calling him octopus I mean?"

Nagisa followed Karma closer to the platform. "Now that you mention it," Nagisa continued, "whenever he draws himself it's always an octopus. That's also the image of the characters he plays in each video game." Nagisa started to sweat. "There is also this thing he does in the sandbox. He digs up a large hole that is big enough for him to fit inside it, goes in the hole and fills it back up so only his face is visible. After that whole process is done he whispers 'octopus trap'." Karma stopped walking once he reached the edge of the platform. That caused Nagisa to stop behind him. "So, no. I don't think he minds at all. In fact, I think it's like his personal avatar or whatever, you know? He loves it."

Karma had a fixated expression on his face mixed in with a mischievous smile on his face. "Does he now?" Karma stated slyly. "That's good." Karma lifted his hand to his chin and Nagisa lifted her eyebrows at Karma. "Oh, this is going to be freaking epic."

"I know that look. You're cooking up something really dark." Nagisa accused.

Karma closed his eyes, his lips turning up into a smirk. "I might be." Karma dropped his hand from his chin. "It's fun right?" Karma opened his eyes back up and turned around to face Nagisa. "I was into this when I thought he was just a monster but, now that I know what his personality is like."

A train horn was heard and a train past trough the train station that caused Karma's hair to be thrown the way the train was going. Karma also had a wide, crazed smile plastered on his face and his eyes widened in a golden colour. "I finally get to kill an honest and good teacher." Karma started to laugh. "I've been dreaming of this, ever since my last teacher went and died." He spoke harshly.

Nagisa watched Karma with widened eyes with her hair also flowing through the wind, and a long strand of blue hair set free from her pigtail-like buns.

* * *

A new day began in E class, and Korosensei was looking down at his purse sulking. "My gelato funds, gone. Pinches right out from under my nose." Korosensei eyed the 100-yen coins that were now only in his purse. "With pay day an eternity away. Guess I'll have to make my own now."

Korosensei continued down the hall and opened the classroom door, walking into the classroom. "Good morning boys and girls." Korosensei looked up at the class. He noticed all of the students had solemn expressions on their faces. "Why the long faces?" Korosensei eyed the classroom. "Has something-" Korosensei cut himself off when he saw an octopus on his desk with a knife straight through its head.

"Oops! That's on me." A sly voice stated smoothly. "Yeah, totally thought it was you. Innocent mistake." Karma smirked. "I stabbed it, so I suppose I should get rid of it?"

Korosensei heaved a sigh and picked up the impaled octopus. "Yes, you should." Korosensei headed forwards towards Karma's desk.

Karma played with a new knife he had gotten behind his back. _'Bring it on Korosensei. No worries, I don't plan on killing you physically yet. It's more fun to watch your spirit die first.'_

Korosensei suddenly stopped walking, about a metre away from Karma's desk. Korosensei lifted up a few of his tentacles and they turned into sharp drill-like blades. Karma's expression turned from sly, to surprised. Korosensei for a split second disappeared and then reappeared with an active missile, holding onto it with a tight grip so it didn't fly away. All of this commotion caused surprised gasps among the other E class students.

"Observe this Karma my boy; the versatility of these tentacles, and the fire power of this missile taken from the defence force." Korosensei's tentacles started to move around the place, picking up different ingredients and cooking wear. Korosensei then started cooking. "If you think I'm going to let the new kid get away with murder, think again."

Suddenly a hot piece of takoyaki was shoved into Karma's mouth. Karma spat the piece of takoyaki out and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his blazer.

"Don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Korosensei added while holding a plate full of takoyaki. "Your completion tells me you haven't eaten, so please help yourself to some of this delicious takoyaki." Korosensei picked up another piece of takoyaki and held it out to Karma. "I insist."

Karma left his mouth on his sleeve and glared up at Korosensei with a peeved expression.

"You see I'm a giver, I take care of things. Hungry students, would-be assassins, troubled teens. Every attempt on my life is an opportunity for me to play my part." Korosensei smiled larger and takoyaki appeared inside of his mouth, lined up near his teeth. "So by all means, keep at it."

Karma finally let down his arm and looked up at Korosensei with his teeth clenched into a strained smirk, showing how annoyed he truly was.

Korosensei raised his tentacles. "By the end of the day if your body and mind aren't aglow with health and knowledge, I haven't done my job."

* * *

After all of the drama in homeroom settled down, E class went straight into their first period; math. Korosensei was writing equations up on the board and explaining how to figure them out. "As you can see; whatever we do this number remains. Now I know the concept of indivisibility is a beast, but if its fangs frighten you I have a method that will help you figure this out easily."

As Korosensei continued explaining the equation, Karma had a crazed smirk plastered on his face while eyeing Korosensei. Karma raised his hand to his blazer pocket quietly and lifted out his gun. Karma dropped his smirk for a concentrated expression. He then aimed at Korosensei and went to pull the trigger on his gun.

"Karma." Korosensei raised his head up from the board to look straight at Karma. "It takes an anti-me BB far too long to reach its mark." Korosensei lifted up Karma's gun.

Karma still had the same expression and movement in place from when he attempted to fire the gun. Karma looked down at his hand, his jaw dropped the slightest bit, and his eyes widened.

"I had time on my hands." Korosensei also lifted up a nail kit. Karma opened up his fingers and looked at the new art on his nails. "Hope you don't mind I prettified yours." Karma clenched his teeth and snarled quietly with his eye twitching.

Karma suddenly jumped out of his chair, rushed over to Nagisa's desk and dragged Nagisa to her feet by her arm to storm out of the classroom. Nagisa kept her mouth shut as he dragged her down the E class' hall and led her to the infirmary. Karma slid the door open, let go of Nagisa's arm and sat down on one of the infirmary chairs.

Karma raised his eyes up to Nagisa's. "Can you get this shit off?" Karma seethed between his teeth, lifting up his newly decorated nails.

Nagisa nodded her head once. "Yeah, sure."

Nagisa walked to the opposite end of the infirmary from where Karma was sitting and rummaged through the different draws. Nagisa found a bottle of nail polish remover and a small cotton ball. Nagisa closed the draws she opened, straightened her back and walked back towards Karma.

When Nagisa was right next to Karma, she pulled out a spare chair next to the infirmary bed and sat down opposite Karma. Nagisa then opened the nail polish remover and tipped a fair amount onto the cotton ball. Nagisa put the bottle of nail polish remover down and held out her hand for Karma's hand.

When Karma didn't lift up his hand, Nagisa lifted her eyes up to Karma's face. Karma was looking down at his lap deep in thought with a pissed off expression on his face.

Nagisa furrowed her eyebrows at Karma's expression. "Karma-"

Karma cut Nagisa off. "Nagisa. I know what you're going to say; you won't be able to do this on your own. Just watch me Nagisa." Karma clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly.

Nagisa's expression hardened a small bit. "Do you want this removed or not?" Nagisa pointed down towards Karma's painted nails.

Karma opened his eyes again and his expression softened. He slowly held out his hand and Nagisa went straight to work at removing the nail polish.

After a few moments Karma whispered, "Sorry."

Nagisa for a moment stopped and looked up at Karma. Her expression softened and went back to her task. "It's fine." She whispered, a bit surprised from that one word Karma said.

* * *

Home economics came by a few hours later in fourth period. The whole class were split up into different small groups and were all around tables trying to make soup. Korosensei walked around all of the tables, observing all of the students. Korosensei stopped when he was at Fuwa and Karma's station. "Let's see now." Korosensei bent down to have a closer look at their cooking. "How are the two of you going Fuwa?"

"I'm, not totally sure." Fuwa looked up at Korosensei with a concerned expression. "It's got a bizarre tangy flavour to it for some reason."

"Let's give it a taste." Korosensei lent down, got a spoon, dipped it into the pot and took a sip.

Karma walked closer to the two of them. "Maybe it'll be easier if you just start over from scratch." Both Fuwa and Korosensei's eyes went to look up at Karma. "Why not, toss it out?" Karma gave them both an innocent smile and tossed the pot of soup away with a slap of his hand. The soup went up into the air and Karma quickly tried to take a swing of his knife at Korosensei.

Korosensei stayed in his same position after blurring for half a second. "We wear an apron in Home Economics Karma." Karma looked down to see that he had a bright pink apron on with flowers and a giant heart in the middle of his chest. The apron was also paired with a pink fabric hat. Karma blushed in embarrassment once he saw his outfit. The whole class was now looking in Karma's direction with wide eyes and a few people had smug expressions.

"Oh, and don't worry, the soup is fine." Korosensei continued. "I siphoned it out of thin air and put it back in the pot. I also added a dash of sugar." Korosensei lifted up the pot towards Fuwa and she had a taste of the soup.

Fuwa's eyes widened in delight. "That's exactly what it needed!" She smiled up to Korosensei.

Karma heard a chuckle from a station right in the corner of the classroom. "Cute outfit." Chuckled Muramatsu. Karma just clenched his teeth and glared at Korosensei with a blush still adorned softly on his cheeks.

* * *

' _It's no use.'_ Nagisa thought when they continued into their fifth period; Japanese. _'Korosensei has weaknesses, we all do._ _He screws up every now and then.'_ Nagisa continued to think while half listening to the passage Korosensei was reading. _'His speed drops to human levels whenever he's flustered, sure. But Karma's been so relentless with his surprise attacks,"_

Nagisa moved her gaze from her page to where Karma was sitting. Korosensei was right next to Karma and when Karma reached into his pocket for his knife, Korosensei put a tentacle on Karma's forehead. Karma looked up at Korosensei in surprise and annoyance.

Korosensei looked down at Karma. "Even as I was thinking this the red frog, having failed again," Korosensei started to do Karma's hair with all different types of products, "was making its way back. I was starting to get bored with it."

' _He has Korosensei on high alert.'_ Nagisa continued to think while eyeing Karma's unbelieved expression. _'That means no dice.'_

* * *

After class ended for the day, Karma was sitting and biting his now clean nails on top of a long, broken branch that hung off a cliff nearby the E class building. Karma was deep in thought, looking down at the landscape below him. What snapped Karma out of his thoughts was a familiar aura of a blue haired girl.

Nagisa approached the tree he was sitting on and stopped when she was near the ledge of the cliff. "Come on Karma. I'm telling you not to worry about it, we'll do it together as a group." Nagisa tried to reason with a small and gentle smile on her face. "You can have the sneakiest, most full proof plan in the world ready to go, but if Korosensei has got his eye on you, forget it. He's not like other teachers."

That last comment made Karma raise his head and stop biting his nails. "Other teachers, huh? No." Karma started to remember what happened in second year.

" _I'm with you 100% Akabane." Karma and Nagisa's old teacher stated to Karma with a large grin on his face while walking with Karma. "Yes you've had problems, yes you have issues with respecting authority." The teacher started to stop walking which made Karma stop also. "But you're absolutely in the right, without a question. I stand by you."_

 _That last comment made Karma smile a small bit._

"You don't understand." Karma's bangs covered his eyes but soon uncovered them with a smirk on his face. "I want to do it on my own. Let me ask you, would it tick you off to die in some random place?" Nagisa's smile dropped when she knew why Karma was acting this way.

"Oh Karma." A sing-song voice of their teacher stated. Both students moved their gazes towards Korosensei who was approaching the two of them near the cliff. "I feel like tacking exceptionally good care of you today." Green and yellow stripes appeared on Korosensei's face. "Keep trying to kill me if that tickles your fancy. I certainly don't get tired of spiffing you up."

Karma made an amused sound and stood up from his spot on the branch. "Just so we're on the same page here. You pretty much consider yourself a teacher above everything else?" That made Nagisa eye Karma, knowing he was up to something, something not good.

Korosensei nodded, now with his face his normal yellow colour. "That's right."

"Cool." Karma drawled out. "You wouldn't think twice about putting your life on the line to save a student?"

Korosensei eyed Karma. "What sort of teacher would I be if I didn't?"

"That's awesome." Karma muttered. "Good to know." Karma aimed his gun right at Korosensei with a smirk plastered on his face. "So, I can kill you." Karma suddenly leaned back and fell from the branch and started falling towards the ground. "Knew there had to be a way."

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock and fear. Nagisa clenched her teeth and ran to the edge of the cliff, dropping to her knees once she was at the edge, looking over at Karma's falling figure. "Karma!" She yelled loudly with tears threatening to come out.

' _What's it going to be teach?'_ Karma thought while he was still falling, keeping his aim up towards the sky. _'You going to swoop down to save me and get shot in the process, or are you going to be the sort of teacher that lets one of your kids die?'_ Karma let out a small laugh. _'Whoa. That crap they say about your life flashing before your eyes is true.'_

 _Karma was holding a top student from his class against the wall with Karma's hand on his forehead. Next to them both was a 3-E member, sitting down on the floor watching Karma with a disbelieving gaze._

 _Karma faced the class 3-E member. "I think he's learned his lesson."_

" _3-E?" Karma stated with a sorry expression. "The one out in the sticks? Dude that sucks. Still, don't let anyone give you lip over it. I have someone that I know well going there next year and I said the same thing to her." Karma turned to face the male that was being held against the wall by Karma when he stated something. "What? I'm not the bad guy here. All I did was put a bully in his place. Little jerk had it coming."_

 _A small while later, Karma got called to his and Nagisa's teacher's office. "No damnit Akabane. Anyway you slice it you're clearly in the wrong."_

 _The student that Karma was holding by the forehead a while ago was next to the teacher with his arm in cast and his head bandaged up heavily with an injured leg. The teacher had a furious expression on his face. "Are you out of your mind or are you just stupid?" The teacher yelled. "What possessed you into attacking your class's star pupil like a bad dog and thinking that I'll let it aside?"_

" _But, sir. He was-" Karma tried to reason with the teacher in a slightly shaky voice._

 _The teacher continued to cross his arms and glare at Karma. "What? Talking badly about the drags? Good for you, injuring someone on principal. This young man happens to have a future. If this interferes with his exams it's all over my head."_

'He said he would stand by me.' _Karma thought bitterly._ 'So much for that I guess.'

 _The teacher's skin started to peel off little by little revealing his skull slowly._

' _Damn. I'm totally going to die.'_ Karma thought back in the present.

 _The teacher's face started to peel even more rapidly and his voice started turning deeper into a more demonic tone. "I've been turning a blind eye on account of your grades, but you've tried my patients once too often. Throw a monkey wrench into my career and all bets are off. I'm not shaming you any more."_

'This is it. This is how it's going to go down.' _Karma continued to think, clenching his fists and teeth._

 _The teacher now had no skin left on his face and now his voice only sounded demon, not human. "The good news is I've filed the paperwork toward your transformation this afternoon. Best thing for all involved really, but the bad news is that you'll be commencing third year in E class. You'll be happy with that I guess, since your little pathetic bitch Shiota will be there."_

 _That last comment made Karma snap into a terrifying rage and all he could see was black and the terrified look on his old teacher's face._

'Son of a bitch screwed me over. Like hell I would also let that fucker talk shit about her.' _Karma was now walking out of the teacher's office with a slow pace and his eyes golden, filled with pure rage. The teacher behind him was lying on the ground, with a terrified expression eyeing Karma. His desk was also cracked in the middle and was trapping the teacher as well._ 'So that's it. He's dead to me now.'

After that memory was finished, another memory played before Karma's eyes, back when Nagisa and Karma were in the third term of first year.

" _Karma! Look!" Karma turned around and his expression broke out into a small smile once he saw a familiar blue-headed female running his way, waving her hand enthusiastically which held a test paper in her hand. Instead of her bun-like pigtails that she wore in E class, she had her long, waist length hair free from any hair ties._

" _Hey, what's up Nagi?" Karma eyed the girl as she caught up to him._

 _Nagisa stopped running once she was in front of Karma. She bent down and rested her hands onto her knees, catching her breath. A second later she straightened herself up and gave Karma a large smile._

 _Nagisa showed Karma the test paper that was for English. "Look!" Nagisa stated enthusiastically. "I got 86% on my test today, all thanks to you!"_

 _Karma eyed the test paper with a smile on his face. He looked up at Nagisa. "It was nothing Nagi." Karma then lifted his hand up to pat her gently on the head._

 _Nagisa looked up at Karma with a pout on her face. "It wasn't nothing! You helped me, so I'll do something for you no matter what it is, okay?" Nagisa then frowned once she saw Karma's evil expression. "But no costumes! That pacifically means any maid costumes! Something serious for a change."_

 _Karma dropped his evil expression and sighed. He was about to shake his head but then he saw Nagisa's eyes start to cloud with tears. His breath hitched. "Hey!" He looked awkwardly away. "No crying. You know I can't stand the waterworks."_

" _Please." Nagisa drawled out, making her eyes cloud over more._

 _Karma sighed and then clenched his eyes shut. "Okay, fine." He reopened his eyes and looked at Nagisa straight in the eyes. "I don't need you to do something for me at the moment, but in the future, I'll figure out something, okay?"_

 _That made Nagisa stop making her eyes water. She blinked up at him and smiled brightly. "Okay, deal."_

Karma quickly snapped out of the memory. _'What are you waiting for Korosensei?"_ Karma thought with a crazed smirk paired with wide, golden eyes. _'Let's do this. You either die for real or I kill your reputation.'_

A sudden flash of yellow appeared and a yellow net appeared behind Karma, catching him from his fall. Karma let out a surprised and breathy sound once he felt the impact of the net. Karma dropped his crazed expression for a shocked and confused one, arms out wide seemingly stuck to the strange web-like net.

"Well done." A familiar voice talked underneath Karma. Karma lifted his eyes up to try to look behind him while he also tried to catch his breath. "A splendidly premeditated assassination attempt. Full marks!" Karma noticed that his arms and legs were spread out like a starfish, but still didn't move a mussel, only listen to Korosensei. "Neat huh? I knew your body couldn't take being plucked out of freefalling at the speed of sound, and if I moved any slower you would of shot me."

Karma started to snap out of his shock and started to try sitting up from the web but was failing miserably due to how sticky the yellow web was. Korosensei appeared on Karma's right and Karma moved his eyes to watch Korosensei. "What a tangled and sticky web we weave, ey?"

Karma clenched his eyes shut while still trying to sit upward. "What the hell!" Karma exclaimed out of annoyance. "Is there anything these tentacles aren't capable of?"

Korosensei moved under the web he made out of his tentacles and popped up at Karma's left side. "Can't shoot me now, can you?" Korosensei teased and gave out his signature laugh, and Karma stopped struggling.

Karma glared up at Korosensei and kept his gaze to where he was. He was suddenly gone from the left but then heard Korosensei's voice coming from the right side of him. "Oh Karma." Korosensei drawled out. Karma moves his gaze back to the right to look Korosensei in the eyes. "For future reference; students do not die on my watch, ever." The last comment Korosensei stated made Karma's eyes widen, mixed with shock and the tiniest bit of awe. "Take that to heart for the next time you choose to jump."

Karma eyed Korosensei's expression for any trace of dishonesty. When Karma found no trace of dishonesty, he rested his head back onto the web Korosensei made and showed a defeated smile. _'I got nothing.'_ Karma closed his eyes. _'Un-freakin'-believable. He won't die, the teacher in him especially.'_

A small moment later, Korosensei placed Karma back at the top of the cliff where Nagisa was. Nagisa wasn't sitting over the ledge anymore, looking down at where Karma fell. She was standing up straight with her bangs covering her eyes with a serious expression on her face. "I don't get it." She started, with her voice calm. Karma moved his gaze over towards her when he heard her voice. His eyes widened a small bit once he saw how serious Nagisa's expression was. He never saw Nagisa that serious. "How where you so calm the whole time?"

Karma quickly put on a lazy expression. "Eh, no big." He started casually. "What really sucks is that was my best bet. Nothing else I can come up with even touches it."

Korosensei made a disappointed sound that made Karma's gaze look at Korosensei. "Out of ideas already?" Korosensei lifted up different kinds of beauty products and accessories. "But I had a beauty regimen just lined up for you." Korosensei gave Karma a cheeky smirk. "Come on, no way you can be this big of a pushover." Korosensei mimicked Karma.

Karma clenched his teeth and his eyebrow twitched. _'I still feel like killing something.'_ Karma quickly replaced his expression with a lazy smile and stood up from his sitting position. _'Except, it's different this time somehow.'_ Karma lifted his arm to give Korosensei thumbs up. "No worries teach." He put down his arm. "You're still dead meat."

A chime of bells went off and Korosensei's face turned orange. "That's the spirit. Never give up. Seems my tender loving care has paid off."

While the conversation between Karma and Korosensei was going on, Nagisa lifted her head up so her bangs didn't cover up her eyes and gave a very convincing smile.

Karma started to walk towards the hill that went back down to the main campus. Karma was throwing up and catching a very familiar looking purse in his hand. "Well, let's head back Nagisa." Karma stated to Nagisa. "We can get something to eat along the way."

Korosensei followed Karma with his gaze and let out a yelp once he recognised the purse. "Excuse me, that's my purse!" Korosensei exclaimed.

Karma stopped walking and turned around to Korosensei. "Come on tech. You've got to stop leaving stud unattended I the faculty lounge."

"Give it back!" Korosensei continued with a demanding tone.

Karma gave Korosensei an innocent smile. "Here you go." He threw the purse towards Korosensei.

Korosensei hurriedly caught the purse with a desperate expression. "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie." Korosensei repeated. He opened his purse in a flash and his eyes widened. He pointed to his purse. "Hey, this is empty." Korosensei stated awkwardly.

"Well there wasn't much there to begin with. Call it a donation." Karma smiled.

Korosensei made a pitiful expression and started yelling at Karma. "A donation? A donation!"

Nagisa observed the conversation with an amused smile. _'Every time one of us goes for the kill we miss the mark, but some of us are better off.'_ She thought while eyeing Karma giving Korosensei an innocent smile. _'That's the way it goes in our assassination classroom.'_ Nagisa ran towards Karma and Korosensei. _'I can't wait to see how we try to kill our teacher tomorrow.'_ Nagisa thought excitedly.

"I think that's enough of that Korosensei." Nagisa spoke with a smile on her face as she walked next to Karma. "See you tomorrow sir." With that, Karma and Nagisa turned around and started to walk away from Korosensei.

Korosensei gave a knowing smile. "See you later." Korosensei gave out an evil laugh.

When Karma and Nagisa were back on the pathway towards the main campus, Nagisa dropped her smile for the serious expression she wore before with her bangs again covering her eyes. Nagisa suddenly stopped walking and gripped onto Karma's wrist, causing him to stop also.

Karma looked behind him and saw Nagisa's serious expression. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Nagisa?"

Nagisa clenched her jaw and her grip tightened on Karma. "Don't-" Her voice cracked and started to waver. She lifted up her head and Karma widened his eyes at her expression.

Nagisa had tears swimming in her eyes, on the verge of trailing down her cheeks and her chin was wobbling slightly. "Don't you dare do that ever again. You hear me?"

Karma's eyes softened, and he gave her a soft smile. He released Nagisa's grip on his wrist and rested his hand atop of Nagisa's head. "I won't. Okay?"

Nagisa looked for dishonesty in his eyes and when she found none, she lifted up her hands to rub her eyes. Once Nagisa dropped her hands by her sides again she looked up at Karma with a big smile on her face. "Good."

Karma gave a small nod and dropped his hand from her head and the pair continued to walk down the steep hill.

* * *

 **Now that's another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If any of you have any question, opinions or just any tips in general please contact me and I'll graciously accept them as well as answer them. I hope to get another chapter finished in a few days so bare with me.**

 **Thanks to all reviewers for last chapter; konan248, cherryblossom321 and Guest!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! It has been a while hasn't it? I am so sorry that I have not been updating for the past half-year, truly. I haven't been updating for all of this time because honestly, I have just been really busy with school and I have gotten really bad writer's block and I am sorry about that.**

 **The main reason why I chose to write this short author's note is because I am letting everyone know that I will start updating this story again. I do warn everyone that the update still may take a while, but I can assure everyone honestly that it will be out hopefully in the next month or so.**

 **Recently when I came back to this story, I was shocked to see how many of you are interested in this. It makes me so happy that people are interested, and I want to thank you all for sticking with this story! I also want to thank you all for the helpful feedback and suggestions you all have sent me, and I'll try to add as much as I can to upcoming chapters so please keep the suggestions/feedback coming in.**

 **I know that the three chapters I have posted are pretty much exactly the same as the series, but that will change, I promise! I will add more moments that are not in the Assassination Classroom series and also change things up a bit.**

 **Just to keep you all on your toes, here is a part of the first scene of the fourth chapter:**

* * *

"Honestly, I am really surprised that you still remember that sushi is my favourite food." Nagisa tried to say while scoffing down a tuna roll. "I'm also surprised that you remembered this is my favourite sushi bar." She continued after swallowing down the last bit of the sushi roll, lifting her head up and smiling up at the red-haired boy across from where she was sitting.

Karma looked up from his strawberry milk drink he was holding close to his mouth and his eyes met Nagisa's. He gave his sly trademark smirk while peering over his drink. "Well of course I would remember Nagisa. Do you honestly think my memory is that bad?" Nagisa leant forward over the table and before she could retort back he quickly cut in, "Oh wait, shouldn't you be worrying about memory loss since your older than me?"

Nagisa quickly closed her mouth which quickly turned into a pout and slumped back into her seat. She eyed the red-haired male as he took another sip of his strawberry milk while trying not to laugh. Karma then placed the half empty drink on the table and his eyes met hers once again. Nagisa lifted a blue eyebrow and cocked her head to the side a bit with an unimpressed expression.

Karma let out a quiet snort and shook his head slightly. "Geez Nagisa, learn to take a joke."

"If I have to learn 'to take a joke' then why don't you learn to respect your elders?" She protested back, huffing one strand of her blue hair out of her face.

Karma's amused expression never left his face. "Well then, you seemed to have become a lot feistier then the last time I saw you. Or…" Karma leant forward and whispered; "are you on your period or something?"

Karma quickly leant back into his seat and laughed as Nagisa in embarrassment took a swing at him. When Nagisa's hand didn't meet her target she quickly fell back into her seat as well with a flustered, red-faced expression. Her eyes darted all over the place awkwardly and she placed her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide how red she was getting.

"W-what are you talking about Karma?!" She exclaimed hurriedly, shaking her head with her eyes closed. "Nope! Nope! Don't answer that!" Nagisa said as she saw the smirk Karma had on his face. _'I swear, he really is the perfect epitome for the devil.'_ She thought halting her previous movements, then snapped her head up and dramatically pointed at him. "Why do you even want to know something like that?!"

"Calm down, would you? If you don't you will soon cause a scene." Karma whispered, loud enough for Nagisa to hear as he looked around at the questionable glances a few people across from them sent. Oh well, at least they were in a booth.

Nagisa blushed again in embarrassment and quickly dropped her hand and placed it into her lap and stared at her hands. "Well I'm not the one who started it." She mumbled and looked back up at Karma. "You're the one who asked if I was on my period or not!"

The red-haired male sighed but still held a smirk on his face and took another swing of his drink. As he placed the drink down he started, "Well, technically I wasn't asking. I was wondering."

"I don't think there is that much of a difference between asking and wondering." Nagisa stated nonchalantly.

"There is." Karma protested.

"Is not."

"Is"

"Nope!" Nagisa refused again stubbornly.

Karma rested his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, still looking at the blue-headed female with a knowing smirk. "Asking is when someone just asks a simple question like 'Are you going to the shops?'. While wondering is when you want to know something that you have been thinking and want an answer."

Nagisa opened her mouth to retort but then she closed it again, not finding any good argument to go up against what Karma reasoned. She then pouted and picked up her last tuna roll from her plate. "Fine." She took a bite of her tuna roll. "You win this time." She continued as she took more bites of her beloved sushi.

Karma chuckled at the blue-haired female's actions and finished the rest of his drink quickly. The male then looked up to inspect the sushi bar from where they were sitting. Déjà vu hit Karma slightly as he looked at the place, remembering when he and the female who was sitting across from him met up every single day after school (or at least tried to). His smirk softened slightly and sighed. That caused Nagisa to look up from her sushi roll.

"Remember when we used to meet up here every time we could?" Karma asked softly, his eyes landed on Nagisa.

The female looked around at the sushi bar and a small smile formed on her face. "Yeah." She fondly started. She turned her head to look at Karma. "I also remember that you used to give me your sushi." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Karma gave a short snort. "Well I don't have any sushi today as you can see." Karma gestured to his side of the table where there was only an empty glass of strawberry milk.

Nagisa kept pouting. "You used to buy sushi and never ate it because you said it 'smelt fishy' and then gave it to me." Nagisa dropped her pout for an 'innocent' smile. "Or did you do that because you knew I would have liked to have it? You know, sushi is supposed to smell fishy." Karma's expression faltered for a second which caused Nagisa to smirk. "Hah! I knew it." She concluded as she finished her last tuna roll.

Karma grumbled and quickly put a smirk on his face. "Well I had to with how little you ever ate." He pointed at Nagisa. "You know you will never grow if you don't eat."

Nagisa huffed. "You know I can't help it. It's just the way my mother feeds me." When Nagisa mentioned her mother the red-haired boy's eyes hardened but his smirk was still plastered on his face, even though it might have been a bit strained. "'Girls like you are supposed to stay skinny with nice curves.' My mother says. Seriously, the thought of peanut butter now makes me squirm." Nagisa gave a small smile. "She is my mother though, so I'll do what she says."

"You know you don't have to listen to everything she says." Karma stated seriously with a stained smirk. An unknown emotion swam in Karma's eyes and Nagisa couldn't figure out what it was.

"I have to Karma. It must be hard to be a single parent, so I'll do what I can to be the child she wants." Nagisa softly said, smile slowly straining with eyes looking down at the table.

"But what about you?" Karma's question made Nagisa look up. "What do you want?"

Nagisa's brows furrowed together slightly and she bit the corner of her lip, trying to keep smiling. Nagisa wasn't tricking Karma at all with that expression. He knew how much her mother was obsessed with Nagisa being the 'perfect girl'. He also knew how far that women would go to reach her goal. Karma could also see how much Nagisa hated being 'a perfect girl'. He could see it in her eyes, the way the light in her eyes always dimmed when the topic came up.

A few moments passed and Nagisa still hadn't given Karma a direct answer. Karma sighed a bit and put his trademark smirk back onto his face. "Enough of that. How's class 3-E been treating you? Anything interesting happen lately? Oh!" Karma's eyes lit up from remembering something. "I overheard one of the assassination attempts didn't go well. Something about how one of the students nearly got severely injured?"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and again, I am sorry that it is taking me so long to update, but I'll try to do my best and write whenever I can. Love you all! ^-^**


End file.
